74th
by Kamil the Awesome
Summary: Katniss and Peeta's friendship starts to change as the 74th Hunger Games approach. A re-imagining of The Hunger Games.
1. Part 1: Tribute of None, Chapter 1

A/N: I'm not sure why I continue to make new stories before finishing old ones, but I couldn't resist. I'd say that the best way to describe this is that it's sort of a different look at what could've happened in The Hunger Games, but with some new twists so I'm harder to sue. Almost all of the story will be from Katniss's perspective. The other parts will be in 3rd person.

Disclaimer is on my profile.

74th

Part 1: Tribute of None

Chapter 1

The streets of the Seam were emptier than usual on this day, the day of the reaping. I silently walked across it, approaching the merchant sector of District 12. Usually the coal miners would be leaving for their shifts and I'd be helping Prim, my younger sister, prepare for school, but on this day most people slept in. What else could you do while you wait to see which two kids get taken to get killed? I soon reached the back alleys when I spot two people around my age talking. The one on the street is has a string of squirrels and rabbits on him while the other one trades him a loaf of bread. I walk up to them and the look up to the blonde one, who now had the squirrels.

"Hey Katniss. I thought you'd be home trying to comfort Prim. It must be tough for her, this being her first reaping and all." A glint of mischief passed through his blue eyes as I turn to the other one, Gale.

"What are you doing in this area so early? I thought you'd still be in the woods or the Hob." He shrugged his shoulders, signs of relief across his face as I remember: today would be his final reaping. The only down side is that after the Games he'd be working 12 hours a day in the mines.

"I thought I'd get everything done early today." Looked me up and down. "I'd need to get going soon. I'm not the only Hawthorn in the reaping today." He starts back towards his house. "Don't forget to wear something pretty, Catnip. Can't have you looking like you come from the woods." We watch him leave before Peeta makes a comment.

"I can't wait for the reaping to be over with. The whole waiting part is what unnerves me most." He pulled a blackberry from the sack hidden with the squirrels. "And may the odds—" I watch the berry arc through the air and catch it in my mouth.

"—be _ever_ in your favor!" We laugh momentarily at my attempt of the Capitol accent before he looks behind himself.

"You should probably go. If my mom spots you, I guess it'll be worse than that day…" he leaves off as he returns to the bakery, leaving me alone in the alley.

I still remember that day. The rain was pouring in sheets and my family was starving. I was on the verge of death and desperately needed some way to survive until my birthday. In a foolish attempt to find food, I checked one of the near garbage cans to the spot I currently was in. As I did that, she came out.

"Get away from that, you useless urchin! I'll call the Peacekeepers if you don't scram now." I slowly backed away when I saw a young boy with blonde hair. He seemed so familiar, but at the moment I couldn't recall who it may be. Eventually she turned back to her house and I disappeared to the nearby apple tree, hoping I could get another chance to check the garbage. An angry voice sounded from the building and soon he was coming out, two burnt loaves in his hands. "Feed them to the pigs, you stupid brat! Can't believe _you_ of all people would burn bread!"

Against all of the warning bells in my head, I approached him. He walked down to where I was standing and handed them to me. "I've noticed what's happening to you, and I guess you need it more than me." I stared up at him, my life literally now in my hands.

"What's your name?" I asked. I wanted to know who my savior was.

"Peeta…Peeta Mellark." He quickly stammered out before rushing back in. After that day we soon became friends. Eventually we snuck into the woods and soon met Gale. From then on, the three of us were considered inseparable. Peeta's witch of a stepmother still hated me, but I could live with that. For now.

I then remembered that I was still behind Peeta's 'house' and today was another reaping. And my sister would be in the crowd of those who are eligible with me. I rushed home, passing by old Greasy Sae and a number of other Hob locals. Soon I reach the small home in the Seam I live in, finding both Prim and mother eating.

"So Katniss, where have you been? Prim has been worried about you all morning and I've recently just settled her down." A sense of guilt passes over me. Between my father's death and Peeta giving me those loves, my mother had done little to keep us alive.

"Just checking up on Peeta and Gale before the…" I stop just short of mentioning what today was. Prim looks up at me, a small amount of terror in her eyes.

"It'll be alright, Prim. Children in their first reaping rarely get chosen." I'm sure what I said is more of a comfort to me than to her. She just smiles up at me.

"I hope your right, Katniss. I don't want to kill anyone." I smile from the glimpse of innocence she has…one I didn't have at twelve. My mother than sent me up stairs to clean up. I slowly lowered myself into the tub, removing the grime from my body. After a couple of minutes, I get out of the tub's dirty water and dry myself off, replacing the clothes I had on earlier with one of my mother's old dresses. The one she had worn during the Reaping for the 50th Games.

As I walk down the steps, I spot both Peeta and Gale already here, talking with my mother in hushed tones. One of them glances up and notices me, stopping their conversation. Prim soon comes into the room, wearing the blouse I wore for my first reaping. She comes over to me, a somewhat forced smile upon her face.

"I hope you aren't picked for the Games. They always put me in a bad mood." My hand slides under her chin, lifting it up until her eyes meet mine.

"I do too, Prim. I just can't imagine having to kill other humans." Gale makes a quick comment I don't catch. "What was that Gale?"

He looks at me, almost startled. "It's just like hunting. Pull a string back; watch your target go down. I doubt it's too hard." I'm stunned by this remark of his and it appears that only Peeta is too. _I hope this isn't a sign of what's to come_ I tell myself. _I don't need to go to the Capitol just to kill other kids. _ After a quick lunch of rabbit and goat cheese stew, we all walk down to the square in front of the Justice Building. A good portion of the eight some thousand residents of District 12 are already there. Around the time we enter the square, Gale comes up with an idea.

"What do we do if any of us are picked to be a Tribute?" I stare at both of them for a while.

"You should stay, Gale. You're way better at hunting than both of us. If I'm drawn and so are you, I think Peeta," I glance at him quickly, "should take your place. He's better at hand-to-hand and knives. Plus, I doubt they'll have a lot of line or multiple bows." The both think about it before nodding. I hope that my idea isn't foolish, but I just don't want Gale to be forced into those horrible Games after so many years of dodging them. And if my logic isn't sound…then I'm sorry.

Soon it's just Peeta and myself, forced into the pack of sixteen year-olds. Gale is at the front of the mass of candidates while Prim is way in the back, where she belongs. As we wait in the crowd we spot both the mayor and the district escort to the Games, Effie Trinket with her pink wig. She steps up to the mic.

"Welcome to the drawing of the Tributes that will represent District 12 in the 74th Hunger Games." She says cheery, her Capitol accent very obvious. To my disgust, she continues. "To those who await their fate this year, good luck. And may the odds be ever in your favor!" The mayor, who'll talk about the causes for the Hunger Games, soon replaces her. I start to talk with Peeta in whispers.

"I have a really bad feeling about this. For some reason it just seems like nothing will go right today." He gives me a sympathetic look as Trinket takes back the mic in an unprofessional way.

"Thank you mayor for that speech, but we are behind schedule. Now, I'd like to introduce the victor of the 50th Hunger Games, Mr. Haymitch Abernathy." A portly man stumbles onto the stage, cursing under his breath. Right before he reaches Effie, he stumbles over his feet and crashes to the ground. I'm certain the people in the Capitol are laughing at our only living victor. Effie soon decides to ignore the man and starts to move the container with the female names. 20 out of the thousands of them have my name, Katniss Everdeen, clearly printed on them.

The Capitol lady pulls one out and clears her throat. "The female Tribute for District 12 is Katniss Everdeen!" Peeta murmurs good luck as I take to the stage, absolutely terrified. I had never truly thought I would be picked in the reaping. I can spot Prim crying in the back of the group while my district watches. "Any volunteers?" And like usual, nobody runs up to save me. Part of me wishes some foolish girl would run up and let me free from my upcoming demise. I'm led to a seat while Effie starts the container for the males. Between Gale's 42 and Peeta's 5, I guess Peeta will be one of the most likely contenders for the other Tribute. And then I realize I could never kill him.

My train of thought is interrupted by Effie's voice. "The male Tribute for District 12 is Gale Hawthorn." He walks up onto the stage, looking like he expected to be called up. He stands near me as we wait for Peeta to soon come up, pain crossing his near-perfect features. I'd admit that the girls of this town have good reason to attempt flocking around him.

"Good luck, Catnip. And remember this: trust Peeta, no matter what he may do. His heart is right." I stare at him confused before the voice sounds again, asking for a volunteer and not surprisingly, Peeta walks up. He looks very similar to that day we first met, except for the bruises from the lashing.

"And who are you?" My two greatest friends exchange a quick glance as they fulfill my silly idea. I'm filled with a sense of dread and happiness. I can't explain the latter one.

"Peeta Mellark, miss." He is led to the chair next to me as the mayor returns to the mic and reads through the Treaty of Treason. Our new mentor, Haymitch scans us.

"Looks like I got some useful kids this year, I guess." A group of Peacekeepers escort us into the Justice Building as every member of our district kisses their middle three fingers and hold them up for us.

But that doesn't matter now. What matters is Gale's warning and my future in the Hunger Games. _'I'm never going to see Prim after today.'_

A/N: thanks to the stupidity of a Mac with Microsoft programs, I had to rewrite the entire chapter, or at least part of it. But I guess it's better for it.

Chapter 1 edited at: 9:18 AM PST on 30 DEC 2010.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: well, I'd say the first chapter has done alright, but due to the fact that the Hunger Games section of this site updates faster that Superman I have to write faster…I think.

Thanks to ficlover08 and nappy happy sappy for adding an alert to this story. Hopefully that'll lead to some reviews, just like BreatheMe22. And thanks for the suggestion. It should be edited by the time this is uploaded.

Chapter 2

We were led to a room inside of the Justice Building so that we can have some final farewells with loved ones before leaving. The first person who comes in is Gale, to my surprise. He sits down in the chair between us, his face betraying the fact he's thinking of something stupid. Like usual.

"What are you planning Gale?" Peeta is first to voice his suspicions.

"To accompany you two to the Capitol." I silently thank him for not mentioning the Games themselves. "I'm requesting to go as Haymitch's assistant, given I know the most about you two in town." He stands up and starts towards the door.

"You'll know if I'm successful in this. See ya, Catnip…Bread-boy." I look over to see Peeta scowling at are retreating friend.

"'Bread-boy?' He has some nerve…trying to breaking our pact." He looks over to me.

"Why'd you think he'd do that?" _Good question_, I ask myself. Gale's reasoning behind some things has always been confusing me for years. Soon my family walks in. Prim runs over and climbs onto me, just like how she did when she was just a toddler. My mother remains standing, but doesn't look at me.

"Mr. Mellark has told me that he'll assist us while you two are away." A few tears roll down her face before she looks up to me. "I just wish neither of you had to go. I can't believe this will probably be the last time I see either of you alive." Prim walks to mother, attempting to comfort her.

"Mother," I start, "please don't disappear like how you did when dad died. I'm not going to be there to help care for Prim…so you'll need to be strong." She nods her head understandingly.

My mother looks to Peeta. "Protect my daughter, please. I don't want to see her die." He smiles slightly.

"With my life." We watch them walk away before Peeta taps me on my shoulder. "What happened when your father died?" As a few tears roll down my face, he pulls back slightly.

"When my father died in the mines, my mother just…stopped doing things. She'd just stay in her room, crying or just staring out into space. It seemed as if her life had just been…sucked away." Tears continue to fall as I feel Peeta's arm slide around me. "We were about seven weeks from my 12th birthday and I could get a tressare when the whole bread incident happened." I feel his hand stroke my hair. "I was trying to sell Prim's baby clothes when I wandered back there." I turn to him. "And of course you know what happened from there."

He looked to the doorway then as his father walked in. The beefy man stopped in front of us. "When I saw what my son had done, I felt the greatest sense of pride swell through me." His eyes lay upon his son. "Your stepmother just started to complain about how foolish she thought you were and how you," he's now looking at me, "has the best chance to win for District 12 in years." He hands me a box before leaving. I swear as he left I could hear him cry.

Once he was gone, I looked over to Peeta. "Looks like it's time for the Peacekeepers to take us away…towards the Stockyard. And the butcher shop." He gives a brief laugh as the footfalls echo through the small room. The mayor's daughter, Madge, walks up to us. Due to the fact both of us were the un-gossipy type of girls, we became sort of like friends.

"I'm sad to see you two shipped off to those horrible Games." I can't tell if she's lying. "As I way to say thanks to you, Katniss, for your friendship, I'm giving you my mockingjay pin." She pulls out a circular pin. The mockingjay is within the circle, but the wings slip out. Smiling, she continues. "I hope you wear it in the arena. It would mean much to me, and hopefully most of District 12." She hugs me and gives Peeta a quick kiss before leaving. I can't help but scowl at her as she leaves, but I don't know why. She had rarely talked to Peeta and she only ever talked about Gale at lunch…when she'd talk about a boy.

Once she's gone, two Peacekeepers come into the room and lead us to the train. A number of photographers are lined around, their cameras flashing. I quickly whisper in his ear, "I really hope we get some privacy somewhere." He gives a hardy laugh as Effie and Haymitch come up to us.

"I think that Gale friend of yours is a fool. A good-natured one, but still a fool." We both step a little from our mentor, the reek of alcohol pushing us back. I was surprised he could say such things when drunk, but I guess that's what happens.

"He's just trying to get us both home…alive." Responded Peeta. The four of us climb onto the train, ready to get away from the Capitol's paparazzi for at least a second. I gasp quietly, strangely surprised by the wealth of the Capitol's provided transport. I feel the drapes over the windows, recognizing them as velvet from one of my mother's older dresses.

Effie hurries us to the dinning room as Peeta and myself watch the only world we've ever known slip away quickly. She starts talking about tomorrow being a "big, big, big day!" but I just ignore her, given the food on the table. I had never seen such food except for in a couple of Capitol videos trying to get more Peacekeepers from the outlying districts. Soon, Effie makes a couple of rather annoying comments.

"It's nice to see such well mannered tributes. Last year they both ate like savages, not even using a spoon or fork!" I look over to Peeta, grinning. I place down my fork and start to eat the remainder of my chicken using my hands while he goes even further and licks his plate clean. We laugh at Effie's face as she continues on.

"And then there's the problem with your mentor. They can keep you alive or doom you to die. With this Haymitch fool," she points to the passed out man next to her, "you'll need to either get lucky or just plain out surprise people. If you knew how he won, I don't think you'd trust him! What a scandal that caused…" The Capitol lady starts to calm down before she excuses herself form the table.

Soon both Peeta and myself have eaten our share of the rich food and depart the table. Right before we leave the compartment, someone starts to talk behind us. We turn to see Haymitch talking to a portrait of which I guess to be him from the time he had won the Hunger Games. I look at Peeta, grinning.

"Do you think we should help him?" I ask. As much as he disgusts me, he's still useful.

"We probably should, but lets just let Effie deal with it." He raises his hands up as he yawns. "I'm gonna go sleep now. See you in the morning, Katniss." He walks away and enters his private room, leaving me standing there._ 'Maybe it's a good thing I told Peeta to substitute himself for Gale'_, I think. Soon I find myself in my bed and then sleep takes me away.

A/N: I'm sure this isn't as good as the first chapter, but it's a decent start.

Chapter 2 edited: 9:25 AM PST on 30 DEC 2010.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: another chapter…yay. Sometimes I wish I didn't have to go to school, but that never really happens. Pre-Calculus can do that to you. But here it is.

Chapter 3

The loud pounding on the door suddenly woke me from my dreamless sleep. This fact brightened my day somewhat, but then of course the reaping had been approaching. For a couple of seconds I was certain that I was back in District 12, but once I calmed down I remembered everything: our pact, the reaping, and our farewells. Part of me couldn't believe I told the things I did to Peeta and Gale. After a few minutes of lying around, I finally decided to get out of bed. After tossing on some clothes quickly, forgetting about the mockingjay pin, I started to wander towards the dining compartment. Upon entering I find that Haymitch and Effie are already in each other's hair while Peeta watches on, dipping a roll into a mug filled with steamy, brown liquid.

The door slams shut behind me, alerting the others to my presence. "Well nice of you to join us, sweetheart." The drunken mentor gets out. Soon he collapses to the floor, embarrassing Effie greatly.

"What a useless mentor you two have. I really hope one of you win, as unlikely as it is. I've already seen some of the tributes and I think you two are doomed." She then stood up and walked out, leaving us there.

"You going to sit down?" I stare at Peeta for a couple of seconds before registering what he said.

"Oh…yeah," I falling into the chair nearest me, "sorry about that." He continues to look at me.

"Sorry about what?" He just looks at me, as confused as I've been numerous times.

"Um…nothing, Peeta." I started to look over what's in front of me. The plate is covered with all sorts of breakfast foods; waffles, bacon, even scrambled eggs. Then I notice the three mugs; one is full of what I believe is orange juice, the second one is coffee and the last one is that mysterious substance Peeta was using.

"They call it hot chocolate. It's really good." I give him an unsure look before taking a small sip. Before I even took another bite of food, the entire cup is gone. Soon I'm onto the eggs and bacon, still smelling as good as they did when I walked in. Trying not to each as much as last night, I eventually reach a stopping point. As in Haymitch woke from his alcohol-induced stupor, holding his head.

"Ugh…what's been going on?" I share a glance with Peeta quickly before we both start laughing hard. Soon we stop as he looks at each of us. "So…what to do with you two? Neither of you could survive the blood bath of the Cornucopia, so the first step: clear from it when the gong sounds and find water." We stared up at him for a couple of moments before he yelled at us.

"Write it down! You two seem dim enough to forget a simple command like 'stay alive'!" We were on the edge of our seats when Peeta started to laugh.

"That's funny, Haymitch. I thought you'd have watched the other reapings and told us which ones we could ally ourselves with and who will need to die early for us to stand a chance." I just stared up at him, transfixed. Even after that one time with Gale, I had never seen him as…well angry.

"Well…like usual the biggest threat will be Districts 1 and 2. The female from 1 makes you," he points at me, "as attractive as runny mud. District 11 was a stand out this year. The male was as big as some of the Careers, mainly the male for 2, while the girl had to be under 12. Other than that most were forgettable like usual. Some could easily be manipulated into an alliance." He appeared to be pondering something. "Where is that Capitol lady?"

As if on cue, Effie walked back in. "Katniss, Peeta, there's a caller for both of you." We follow her through the train until we're in a room where a Peacekeeper stands, holding the phone. He hands it to me first.

"Hello?" I ask, unsure of myself at this point.

"Hey, Catnip." My eyes widen. It was Gale. "So, I'll start with what you want to hear. Your family is doing well, given that Mr. Mellark has been assisting them with extra bread. It seems the entire District is behind you two, so I've been working on getting a pool for gifts during the Games."

I look over to Peeta. "That's great. I'm sure Peeta would love to hear the progress you've made. How well has Prim been holding up?"

"She did cry during the first night, but once the gifts started coming in she started acting more like…well you, sort of. Except she isn't as hostile to other people like how you can be." I frown.

"I'm not hostile. I may be a little bit of a bitch at times, but not hostile."

"You shot an arrow at me the first time we met." I scowl again.

"You surprised me. How did I not know you weren't a Peacekeeper? That first one was just a precautionary shot." I cringed, hoping he'd buy it.

"Sure. I need to talk with Peeta, and if I'm correct on my information, you'll need to leave the room. It's all with your best possible future in mind." I hand the phone over to him before being escorted out of the room. I sit back down with Haymitch to talk about my strategy, but my mind tries to wander off to think about what they may be talking about. We went on about my hunting experience and knowledge of survival in the woods when Peeta walked in. He sat down right across from me.

"What did I miss?" Suddenly I remember all of my questions. Or the only one I had.

"What did you talk to Gale about?" He continued to sit there, looking like he was waiting for me to leave. "Fine!" I yelled at him. "Don't tell me then!" I stormed out, angrier than ever. As I slammed the door to my room, murmuring about how I could never trust Peeta, I remembered what Gale had told me: _'Trust Peeta, no matter what he may do'_. I knew it was foolish, but I'd get over my fears.

* * *

Haymitch looked to Peeta. "So what was that all about? And is Gale that fool from District 12?" Peeta nodded his head.

"I probably shouldn't tell you these things, but I guess it's for the best." He took a deep breath. "Gale came up with a plan for the Games. We need to make a big impression at the Opening Ceremony, so hopefully no miner costumes. After that Katniss needs to get a good score, probably a 9 or higher. And then after that, there are the interviews. I'll talk to you about that at the appropriate time. Finally, when the Games roll around, I'm hoping the reaction caused will force the Careers to keep me alive long enough so Katniss can win." Haymitch looks at Peeta for a few moments, contemplating his possibilities.

"Sounds like a sound strategy. You should go get Katniss. I think we're almost to the Capitol." I watched as Peeta started for the door to the Tribute compartment. I had been eavesdropping on their conversation, bothered by the fact that Gale and Peeta were keeping secrets from me. I quickly hurried back to my door and pretended to be leaving it.

"Oh…Peeta. I'm sorry about earlier." I really want to ask him where did Gale get those ideas, but I knew I couldn't reveal my little "secret".

He shrugged. "Not much to be sorry about, Katniss. Haymitch says were almost to the Capitol. Hopefully our designers aren't complete fools. I really don't want to end up like last years Tributes." We both laughed, remembering the sight of those two Seam kids naked and covered in soot. I had the biggest problem with it out of my family.

"Yeah. We could use our arrival as a way to start getting sponsors. We'll need those." I hear myself say. Soon we walk towards the exit of the train, spotting the masses of the crazy citizens of the Capitol. I watched them, disgusted by how they treated the Games. I look out of the corner of my eye to spot Peeta waving to them, smiling even. "Um…what are you doing Peeta?"

He doesn't turn to look at me. "Just following your advice, Katniss. Maybe you should try it at some time."

Even as much as I want to believe Peeta is planning on killing me, Gale's advice floods through my head. I don't want to trust him at this time, but I have to. Or else I die.

A/N: it must be me, but it seems like this just gets worse and worse and worse.

Chapter 3 edited at: 9:32 AM PST on 30 DEC 2010.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: given that nobody reviews, go ahead and flame me! Maybe then I'll write a half decent chapter. Also, Dire, Dire Docks by Retro Remix Revue is full of win.

Chapter 4

My face cringes in pain as they rip off another sheet, now covered with the hair that was on my legs. My stylist apparently didn't want to see me until I was, well respectable according to Capitol standards. The three prep people surround me, probably making snide jokes about District 12 being backwards.

"Ok, Katniss. This should be the last one." Said Octavia in a calming manner. She was a light shade of green, which as much as it frightened me, I guess it would be considered normal here in the Capitol. Another one of them, Flavius, glanced around.

"I wonder where Venia ran off to. She seemed worried." Octavia ignored him and ripped another piece off. I'd admit this wasn't as bad as when they were scrubbing me down. They both smile down at me; almost happy to see me plucked like a turkey ready to be cooked. Venia then walked in, scanning me head to toe.

"Call in Cinna. She's ready." All three leave, giving me some time before my stylist arrives. I'm expecting someone with either red or a dark green to be the dominant color of his hair…or eyes. The door opens and I don't look to see the stylist, but he speaks.

"Hello Katniss. I'd like for you to put your robe on and come have some food with me while we discuss…the opening ceremony." I cringe more at the thought of that part than at whatever suggestive things he may be saying. Once clothed, I sit down across from him, a plate with chicken and some sort of grain cover my plate. At least he's normal looking though. And as much as I hate the Capitol, I can't figure out how I'll hate him.

"Um…I…uh…" I feel myself already slipping on my words. I've never been that great at talking with other people.

"I guess you're surprised I don't look as outrageous as the prep team?" I laugh at his little joke and the manner he treats this. I thought all Capitol people were bad, but maybe I'm wrong. Or maybe I shouldn't listen to Gale rant over these sorts of things so much.

"Yeah, I guess I am. I was expecting red hair and eyes and other bizarre stuff. And tattoos. Lots of them." He laughs at what I thought to just be an accurate statement.

"Well, I think we should talk about what you'll be wearing at the ceremonies. You know that each district wears something that represents their district." I shudder, remembering the tributes last year were completely naked and covered in soot.

"Quick question, Cinna. Is this your first year? I don't recognize you."

"Yes it is, Katniss. And also I requested District 12. Sort of surprising someone would do that, don't you think?" I don't reply right away, so he continues on about the costumes. "Well, Portia and myself have come up with something that'll be remembered for a long time. You know what we do with coal?" Images of horrible possibilities play through my head repeatedly. We're naked. People throw coal at us.

"Tell me, Katniss. Does fire scare you?" I give him a worried glance as he just grins. I can tell already I'll either hate his idea or love it.

"You're gonna set me and Peeta on fire, aren't you?" He just smiles. Great, we'll be remembered for being the tributes that didn't even make it to training. Soon, he just motions me to follow him. He leads me through the Remake Center, the first 'home' for the tributes of any Hunger Games. Eventually we reach a room where Peeta, along with his stylist, Portia, are waiting for us.

"So you two are probably wondering what we'll be dressing you both up in. Well, it has to be fireproof, which is all we've decided we'll tell you…for now." I exchange a glance with Peeta. I hope he's as nervous as I am over this. Our prep teams return and take us away to separate rooms.

I sit still as they add little touches of makeup, but nothing too crazy. It seems as if Cinna wants them to be able to recognize us…make sure people don't mix us up with some other people when we're half dead in the arena. It doesn't seem to long before I'm in a black unitard that goes from my neck down to my ankles, along with some knee-high boots. But what really makes this stand out is the cape of reds, yellows and oranges that matches the headpiece. These parts Cinna plans to set on fire before we go out into the streets.

"So what do you think of it, Katniss?" He's behind me, smiling slightly from his handy-work.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were crazy! I'm sure the crowd will love it…" My thoughts are suddenly pulled to Peeta. I wonder if he'll kill me, if we're the only two left at the end. I try to shake the idea as Cinna leads me down to the lowest level of the Remake Center. I watch some of the other tributes being led to their chariots. Like usual, the horses pulling the District 12 chariot are coal black. A tiny smile crosses Katniss's lips as Peeta and his team come walking from the other direction. He's wearing the same thing as me, other than it had been fitted for him.

We are then loaded onto the chariot as the anthem plays loudly outside in the Circle. Cinna is proceeding to set the capes and headpieces on fire as District 1 rolls out of the stable-like area.

"Remember, you two. Chins up and smile, they'll love you. Also, I think you two should hold hands. It'll make a big statement to Panem." Cinna looks down, trying to come up with a couple of more words as District 7 leaves. "This may benefit both of you when the Games begin. It could be possible you pick up the other's sponsors if the other dies. Not like I'd want either of you to die, though," he looks down before getting off. District 11 is starting to leave when I turn to Peeta.

"When we're done, I'll pull your cape off if you get mine." He gives a small smile.

"Deal." Our hands find each other as we cross out of the Remake Center and get onto the Capitol Circle. At first I just stare out, somewhat awed by the sight. Then Cinna's words cross my mind. _'Chins up and smile, they'll love you.'_ I raise my chin a little and give my best smile as I continue to hold onto Peeta. The crowd is already going crazy for us, after they got over the shock of seeing us 'on fire'. Yells of our names bring me some hope as we go around the square. Soon we stop in front of the Presidential Manor.

President Snow, as weird looking as usual, gives a speech to all of Panem going over the consequences of actions and how the 12 districts and the Capitol work together for the greater good of all. I take quick glances at the massive screens to see that we're getting the most airtime. Peeta whispers something in my ear.

"So how do you think Gale is taking this?" I attempt to suppress a laugh as we start to move towards the Training Center, our home for the next four days. He's either outraged or extremely happy. Eventually we make it in there before surrounded by our prep teams. Before we can get to it, Portia removed the capes while Cinna quickly put them out. Haymitch, drunk as usual, tries to congratulate us in a most interesting way before Effie forces him up to our floor.

As we watch the other tributes head up, I hear Peeta start talking.

"You should wear fire more, they suit you well." I feel my face burn before turning to Peeta, grinning maliciously. I then step onto my tiptoes and kiss him right on the cheek, making him the same color as me. _'If you just knew everything Peeta, if you just knew everything.'_

A/N: flame away kiddies!

Chapter 4 edited at: 9:38 AM PST on 30 DEC 2010.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I gave you all a free chance to flame and nobody took it, except for some Anonymous person who said I'm good. What is wrong with this place? I assumed by how often I see people saying 'don't flame me' you'd think it would be like Starcraft in South Korea here. Oh, Merry Christmas.

Chapter 5

When I woke, I silently cursed. Today was the first day of training. I didn't want to get up, but if I was going to have a chance in the arena I'd need to do well. Soon I'm up and dressed, walking out to breakfast. I see that Peeta and Haymitch are already talking about something. I have a feeling it just happens to involve me, which makes me even more nervous.

"So, sweetheart," began my drunkard mentor, "today is the first day of training. You good at anything?" I just shrug my shoulders as I stare at Peeta, who's having more of that hot chocolate stuff from the train. I just take a plate full of bacon.

"I know Peeta's pretty strong. I've seen him toss hundred-pound bags around easily. He also got second in that wrestling tournament at school." He looks up to me, giving an unreadable look.

"Yeah and you can put an arrow through a squirrel's eye socket from 500 yards in the dark."

"If the moon is full and there's barely any tree cover!" I yell at him before Haymitch throws his hands in front of both of us.

"That's nice you two, but we have more important matters. I'd suggest you stay away from what you're good at. That means no archery Katniss, and no weights Peeta. Do something new. Throw a spear; learn how to make a fire. Just make sure to do something productive and stay together." Right before we can protest, he gets as serious as I've ever seen him. "No buts you two. Cinna already displayed you both as a team, so I'm gonna milk that cow as much as I can. You two should think about that also."

He takes another drink of white alcohol. "Effie's taking you down at ten. Don't be late." As he stands up and leaves, I look back over at Peeta.

"Never seen him like that. It's like he might be sober." He gives a small smile before we both start eating as much as we can shove down our throats. By the time we head down to training, I'm already feeling a little green. _'Probably should cut down on the food,'_ I think to myself. Peeta looks fine, but I know he's good at hiding things. Parts of his conversation with Haymitch play through my mind. _'"And then after that, there are the interviews. I'll talk to you about that at the appropriate time."'_

I know he's up to something, but it'd take a lot of effort to get it out. I sigh softly before the doors open, revealing the other 22 tributes. And of course we're the only ones dressed the same. The lead person starts talking about how we'll have 2 ½ days here before we have our private session with the Gamemakers. Some of the other tributes, primarily the beefy Career from District 2, look at us like vermin while others give looks of indifference. The person in charge of the training segment of the Games stops talking and the tributes all split up.

"So, I say we go tie some knots, Katniss." Peeta says to me. I have no problem with it, so we find ourselves alone at the station. The man is impressed by what we already know and teaches us how to make a trap that can hang someone by his or her ankle. I get a good laugh when Peeta tries it on an unsuspecting tribute trying miserably at the archery station. We make it to edible plants and camouflage by break.

Soon lunch rolls around and again we find that we're all alone. The small girl from 11 looks over at us periodically. Peeta almost makes a comment on how she looks so much like Prim, but narrowly avoids it. As we continue to eat, some of the Careers walk over.

"So, kid. How would you like to join us?" Peeta looks up at them, smiling.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm going to decline on your offer. Maybe I'll change my mind in the arena." I glance over to him, giving a small smile.

"How about you, girl? We could always use someone to protect the food." I turn around, finally seeing the Careers for this year. Six of them stand there, representing Districts 1, 2, and 4.

"If you give me the bow and arrows, then yes." They look to each other, amused.

"And why would we do that?"

"I won't kill you right away then." They stare at me like some sort of joke, but that doesn't worry me. I'm just worried they may force me to shoot.

One of the others spoke up. "How about this. If you can beat Glimmer," he points to the girl standing next to him, "in a competition, then we'll give it to you. Got it?" I give him a nod before they all leave. I watch them near the boy from District 11 before I turn back to Peeta.

"Haymitch will kill me when he hears about this." He just laughed.

"If you win, maybe. Don't reveal how good you are," his voice dropped. "Just do well enough to win." I give him an understanding nod before the person arrives, sending us back into the training room. Everyone started to circle around the archery station as both Glimmer starts going through the bows. I give an inaudible gulp before going the pack of bows.

Soon I found one very similar to the one I used in the woods back home, finally giving me a reason to smile. If I can get this in the Games, I'll have a good chance.

The man who ran the station lined up two targets; one for each of us. We were given two practice shots; the first one was a little right, but the second was dead on. After that he moved us back to about 300 yards. She fired off a shot, landing right below the center of the target. All eyes were on me as I brought it up. Before I had even taken three breaths, it was gone and sailing towards the target. It impaled itself into the very center of the target, causing Glimmer to toss her bow down, cursing violently.

Peeta walks over to me. "I told you not to over do it." I glare at him as the Career leader walks up.

"Well, I guess you win. It looks like we'll give it to you." His hand moved out in my direction. "The name's Cato."

* * *

It seemed like forever before we finally got back to our floor. The instant the doors open, Haymitch is there. And for the first time ever, I'm terrified.

"So…I heard about your little "competition", sweetheart. I guess you just weren't satisfied with the advice of a victor so you try it your own way." He turns away, a bottle dangling behind his back. Before he gets to far, Peeta yells out.

"It was my idea, Haymitch." Our mentor turns around, surprised. "I was thinking that if she could get a bow, she could win. I started thinking, and I realized that the Careers would be her best choice to get one. It just took some simple manipulation and here we are." The older man stared at Peeta, trying to figure something out.

"Your tongue is a slippery one, boy. You better put it to better use if you don't want it cut out." He finally was able to get through the door.

"Why did you lie Peeta? I could've handled him." He just laughed.

"You'll understand in time Katniss. In time." He walks through the door. The day I understand him will be a miracle.

A/N: so, trolls and flamers are welcomed. If you can come up with something good, maybe you'll get food.

Chapter 5 edited 9:49 AM PST on 30 DEC 2010.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: given the fact that PeetaMellark'sKatniss has given three reviews, all of the alerts/favorites known on the site, and threatened me with death, I'm going to do this. Update. Maybe I got lucky by accidentally postponing the release of chapter 5.

Chapter 6

I sat there, waiting for my private session with the Gamemakers. It had been almost 35 minutes since Peeta went in. I already knew that the small alliance I had made with Cato and the Careers was doomed; if I got anything over a 10 I'd become 'Public Enemy #1' to them. I had plans to not have any alliances in the arena anyway, not even with Peeta. It took another 5 minutes before my name was called for the session. I walked in and went straight to the archery area. Soon I found the bow I had used to take on Glimmer back on Day one of training, along with arrows that were built differently than usual.

The blades were horizontal when knocked in the bow.

I started off with some usual shooting; going for the moving targets I had discovered this morning. After the third, I mixed it up a bit. Doing a quick summersault, I fired another arrow at where the heart on a human would be at a target. Then it hit me. The arrows were built for killing people. I finished up with some tricky stuff I'd never do in the arena. After that I turn around, expecting the Gamemakers to be staring at me.

They're staring, but it's at a cooked pig. With a goddamn apple in its mouth. Seething with fury, I raise my bow in their direction and fire. The arrow takes out the apple, jamming it into the wall next to them. They all tip back, startled by my sudden action. The Head Gamemaker yells at me. "What are you trying to do, young lady?" I glare at him.

"Not get killed early on in the Games. Maybe get some sponsors, but no. I get some Gamemakers more interested in a cooked pig than one of the tributes." I toss the bow and arrows down. "Thank you for your consideration." I slam open the doors and march towards the elevator. There I find Cato and Peeta, deep in conversation. They hear me approaching and give quizzical looks.

"So how did the private session go, sweetheart." Cato gives Peeta a suspicious look while I glare at him. _'How dare he use Haymitch's little remark!' _

"Alright. I just shot arrows. Some trick shots. Nothing _too_ big." The Career starts to look around before heading to the elevators.

"See you two at the Games." We watch him get in and disappear before Peeta turns back to me.

"So, what did you actually do?" _'Great'_, I think to myself. My hands are sweating slightly. In another couple of seconds I'm going to start wringing them. And unlike him, I was complete garbage at lying my ass off.

"They were paying more attention to a dead pig than me so I shot an arrow at them. I didn't actually get one of them, I just took out the apple in the pig's mouth." After a few seconds he starts howling with laughter. I scream at him, "what's so funny?" but his laugh starts to escalate. I shove him into the elevator and hit the button for our floor as he starts to calm down.

"Sorry about that, Katniss. That just seemed like something you'd do." My glare turns into more of a scowl.

"Then why were you laughing?" He just smiles as the doors open up. Cinna, Haymitch, Effie, and Portia are all around the table, discussing something.

"Don't worry about it. I wonder what they're all talking about." We walk in, and there heads turn in our direction.

"So what did you do, sweetheart to get that 11?" I stare at him, flabbergasted. _'Me? An 11? Those Careers will be after me, that I am sure of. I think I'm going to go against Haymitch's advice again; I'm going to get the bows at the very beginning.'_

"Well, I shot an arrow at the Gamemaker's pig. Well, the apple in its mouth that is. What did Peeta get?" I felt his eyes move in my direction.

"He got a 9. I only got a 7 in my games." Haymitch remarks. I look to Peeta. We both know that the Careers will be after me. I can tell the gears in his head are already thinking of some sort of way to keep us both alive. Cinna points towards the door to the suites.

"I'd suggest you two go get some sleep. You'll need to be well rested for the interviews tomorrow." We start in that direction, both unhappy. My room is closer, so we stop there.

"Katniss…" he starts, "there's something I'm going to have to say during my interview…that's extremely personal. For that reason, tomorrow morning I'm going to ask to be coached separately. I hope you don't take it to personally." I give him a blank look before replying.

"Ok, Peeta. Whatever you say will be big, I guess so there's no point in getting in your way." I open the door and take one step inside. "Goodnight, Peeta."

* * *

It was 2:30 in the morning, and Peeta found he couldn't stay asleep. He just wandered the halls, thinking to himself. About how Katniss will win. About how he's going to tell all of Panem he's in love with the other tribute from his District. And on how the others will take the news. It hurt him to not be able to tell her. Going to the Reaping, he had it already planned out; Gale had helped him on that one. Now he had just two days before he was sent to the Games.

It wouldn't be too bad, given that Katniss would be there. But now, he was sure that the Careers would either coerce him into aiding them or they'll use him as bait. He looked around his surroundings, surprised to be right outside of Katniss's room. He leaned up against the door, contemplating his options when the door opened from behind him. He crashed down onto his back to find a horrified Katniss standing above him.

"Uh…what were you doing Peeta?"

"Trying to figure out strategy for the Games. You know, my stepmother had said that District 12 would finally have a victor this year and I just realized she meant you." She continued to stare down at me.

"I doubt that. She probably meant you." Peeta shook his head.

"She doesn't love me. Also, she said 'she's a survivor, that one,' one time. My stepmother was talking about you. I thought it was some sort of attempt to try and put me down. She likes to do that when talking about you and Gale." I looked up at the girl I had loved almost my entire life. And I knew nothing could ever happen between us. Nothing like how I had once imagined.

Unless…

A/N: another chapter done. Yay. Oh, look out for this really cool board game called The Settlers of Catan. If you see it, buy it. That and if you happen to play DarkOrbit, make sure you're in the EIC and join the clan [COB}] (Creek of Blood). Say that -Mercenary13- sent you.

Chapter 6 edited at: 10:00 AM PST on 30 DEC 2010.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: due to the fact my e-mail now feels like an overused hooker and there's now two people who'd want my head, I just have to update. At least I have some good music to pass the time. And to Rocket Summer, Peeta hasn't told Katniss yet. So thank you PeetaMellark'sKatniss and Rocket Summer.

Chapter 7

I continued to glare at Haymitch. He never seems to be out of ideas on how to insult me. I'm sitting here, preparing for the interview while he rants about how I'm sullen and unlikable. I'm just doing my all not to claw his throat out. Before I realize, he stops and starts waving his hand in my face.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I swat at him.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Sorry about zoning out there. I'm still a little bothered by the events this morning." His face changes colors. I guess he heard about the weird run-in Peeta and I had his morning. The funniest part about it was that I was on my way to ask Peeta why he wanted to be coached separately. The bizarreness of the event forced the question away and I never got around to it at breakfast. "All I want to know is why exactly did Peeta request to be coached separately?"

My mentor started to laugh. "He told me if I told you that he'd get his father to poison the weekly bread delivered to my house." I couldn't help but smile. That sounded like something he'd come up with. Now I'm wondering why I smiled. As he continued through the lesson, he starts to lose hope. Eventually, he stormed out, cursing about how I'm wasted talent.

I sat there, a grim smile on my face. _'That's right Haymitch. Just give up on me. You'll regret doing that.'_ I sit there for a while before standing up. On cue, the door opens and Cinna walks in. "Time to get you ready for the interview. I'm still continuing with the 'girl on fire' thing, of course." I smile and follow him to the prep room. They are already there, talking in hushed tones. They do the makeup quickly and leave.

"So, what's the plan?" I laugh at his question.

"I don't have one. Haymitch says I'm as attractive as dirt and I'm hostile. Actually, a number of people have said I'm hostile." It's Cinna's turn to laugh. He walks up to me with a yellow dress that sparkles in the correct way to look like a flame. My face starts to beam

"I don't think that's true. The prep team adores you and I'm sure so will Panem after the interview. Portia keeps telling me that if you and Peeta teamed up in the arena one of you'll win. That or a change in the rules." He hands me the dress and I go behind a curtain to change. While I'm back there, I continue to talk with my stylist.

"What do you know about the Games this year?" He starts to laugh.

"Do you want the Peacekeepers to take me away now? I thought you liked me." It sounds like he's messing with something. "I want to know what's going on between you and Peeta?" I feel my face start to burn. _'What is wrong with me today?'_

"We're just friends, that's all. He actually saved me from starvation when we were just kids. Since then the only other friend I've had is Gale, but he's more like a cousin to me." _'God, I'm saying weird things. Maybe it'll be good if Cato chopped my head off.'_

"Is Gale the guy Peeta volunteered for?" I find the question a little odd.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. Do you know how your mother braided your hair for the Reaping? I'd love to be able to repeat it and I think it would work well." A small smile comes across my lips as I step out from behind the curtain in the dress. Cinna is standing next to a mirror, smiling at his handiwork.

"If I knew, I'd tell you." He nods.

"I just thought of something, Katniss."

"What?"

"What if you pretended that you were talking to a friend during the interview?" I scowl at him. That's a first.

"But they aren't. I bet most of them would like to see me dead soon now."

"Ok, I guess that won't work. What if you act like you're just talking to me?" I smile at the idea. _'That could work.' _ He asks me to stand and as the prep team walks in, he asks of me a simple thing. "Twirl for me." I spin around, and at that point the prep team screams in adoration. He was right about that, I guess. I wonder what else he's right about.

* * *

I'm sitting nervously as the small girl from District 11 walks off the stage. I have to say, if neither Peeta nor me can win, I hope she does. She reminds me too much of Prim. Thresh, who happened to deny the request of the Careers to join them goes up after her. I faze out as he answers questions in yes's and no's. Sometimes I wish I were as big as him. Then I could just be sullen like how Haymitch says I am. I hear my name and unconsciously walk up. I thank whatever god there is that my hands aren't sweaty. I'm sure my dress wouldn't help out with that.

Caesar Flickerman's color this year is a light blue. He shakes my hand and I sit down.

"So Katniss, the Capitol is very different from District 12. What here has impressed you the most?" I barely catch the question. My mind starts whirling. Not much has impressed me, except one.

"Those machines that make whatever food you want instantly." He laughs a bit.

"I don't think I could live without one of those!" The crowd gives a small laugh. He gets serious. "Here's the thing Katniss. When I saw you come out during the Opening Ceremonies, my heart almost stopped. What did you think of the costume?"

"You mean other than why is my skin not burning?" The crowd gives a real laugh while he nods. "Well, I have to say that I never believed I would wear something like that, but anyone could tell you that." I stand up. "Look at what I'm wearing right now." I could hear Cinna's voice in my head. _'Twirl for me.'_ I spun around just like how I had earlier, exciting the crowd. I soon sit down before I'm asked to do that again; I can't believe how shallow I just appeared.

Getting the cue, Caesar continues. "So, how did you get that eleven? I bet a number of people are asking the same question." I spot the Gamemakers out of the corner of my eye.

"Well, I assume it was a first," I turn in their direction, "right?" They all start murmuring.

"Yes it was, and no she can't tell you what she did." I give a small sigh of relief. I don't want to talk about the 'threat' I gave them.

"Now Katniss," Caesar began, "who do you have at home?"

"My mother and my little sister, Primrose. At times all I want is just to go home. I bet you most of the other tributes would tell you the same thing." There's some murmuring in the crowd when the bell rings. I sigh in relief as Caesar says some things. I sit down and watch Peeta take the stage.

"So, Peeta. What do you think of the Capitol?" He just smiles.

"I really like the food, but the showers threw me off the first day…and do I smell like roses?" Soon Caesar and him get into a thing that cracks up the crowd.

"So, why did you volunteer for Gale Hawthorn?" He face loses the smile.

"It was just a pact for the Games, that's all." I know that's true: it had been my idea.

"So Peeta, do you have a girlfriend?" He shakes his head while I get a strange feeling in my stomach. I have a bad feeling about this.

"Well, is there a girl back home?"

"Yeah, there is. Sort of. The funny thing is Gale and myself had been competing for her affection and the day of the Reaping he said I won." Part of me wants to go away and scream. I think he's talking about me, and I don't like it. "He went on about how I was better for her than himself." I can tell the crowd is holding on to each word.

"I guess there was another reason you volunteered for him other than the pact. What was it?" He takes in a deep breath.

"Because she had already been Reaped." I sit there for a moment or two before I realize whom he means. Me. My face starts to blush as I turn away from the cameras just locating me. So that's why. I couldn't tell if he was serious or if this was some sort of way to use the Capitol audience.

"That's terrible. I can see how you fell for her, she's pretty charming." Caesar turns to the crowd. "You want Katniss to come back up, don't you?" They started to scream for me. "Unfortunately we can't." The bell rang. "Good luck to all of the tributes in the 74th Hunger Games." Everyone stands for the anthem and I use my all just to keep my head up.

Once over, I hurried to one of the elevators. Peeta walked in and then the doors closed. "I guess you want to know if I really meant what I said, don't you." I look over at him, my anger rising slowly.

"Sure. I want to know how much of that last part was true."

"All of it was. Gale had the idea of trying to hook us up after the Reaping, but things went differently." He was staring at his feet while I watched the numbers. Soon we were at our floor and I stormed out. Peeta walked out behind me, not in such a rush. Eventually Haymitch, Effie, Cinna, Portia, and the prep teams are up to the floor and everyone is sitting on the couches, staring at both of us.

"Well, I didn't expect that." Cinna murmured to himself. I was more furious at Haymitch than Peeta. I wasn't sure which one to trust at the moment.

"You surprised, sweetheart?" Haymitch asked with a very sarcastic manner.

"Couldn't you tell by her face? If I was an average person, I'd think she was in love with him." Portia happened to say to Cinna louder than she should have. At this point I stormed out and headed up to the roof.

* * *

I didn't know how long I had been up there; just watching the Capitol's citizens celebrate the Games when I heard footsteps. "What do you want?" I call back, not turning around. Instead of responding, the person just walked up beside her. Peeta looked out at the view.

"I guess you hate me now, don't you." My face scrunched up from that word. _'I couldn't hate him. Maybe get extremely upset, but not hate.'_ I told myself.

"No I don't. I'm just not sure how I feel about you. Maybe I'll figure it out before either of us die." He turned to look right at me.

"Then I'll just wait. I just hope you stay alive long enough to figure it out." I didn't respond and soon he walked away. Peeta Mellark was a curious person, that's for sure.

A/N: this is one of my longer chapters. Not the longest though.

Chapter 7 edited at: 10:09 AM PST on 30 DEC 2010.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I have to thank Rocket Summer and PeetaMellark'sKatniss for their reviews. I find it hilarious how impatient you two are…but then I remember I'm sort of the same way.

Chapter 8

I can't decide which of the two to do. I either want to punch Peeta right in the face or just crash my lips into his. The biggest problem is that I had never planned on being with someone; I had always envisioned living by myself, peacefully. It's time for breakfast right before the Games, and, to my good fortune, Peeta isn't there. I don't really want to talk to him right now, given that I don't know what I'm going to do about his revelation last night.

I sit down to some eggs and toast when the smell of alcohol fills the room. I look up to find none other than Haymitch walking in, a little more tipsy than usual. Hopefully my attempt to sort through my feelings doesn't get me killed in the Games; that wouldn't help out at all. Soon my food is gone and Cinna has just arrived.

"It's time, Katniss." I follow him to the elevator and down. I had already gotten into the clothes for the Games, given that they were already in my room. Right before we reach the ground floor, he pulls out a small cloth.

"I found this on the dress you wore for the Reaping and I found this." Under the cloth was the Mockingjay pin Madge had given me. "It took a while, but I was able to get it through the screeners. It turns out that girl from 1 had a ring that could double as a blade." He gave a small shrug and attached the pin to my clothes. We arrived on the ground and he led me outside. I looked around, a little confused. _'What were we waiting for?'_

"There's the hovercraft, Katniss." Cinna remarks, pointing straight up. My stomach drops. The last time I saw one of those was when it was grabbing two kids in the woods near 12. I had nightmares about that for over a week. A ladder came down and we climbed on. It froze me in place while Cinna walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a strange object.

"I need you to hold very still while I put this tracker into your arm." If I could open my mouth I'd make a remark about how I can't move, but I just stay there. I barely feel it go under my skin and place in the metal object. He pulls it out and applies pressure for a couple of seconds before wiping some sort of salve over the small hole.

It takes a while, but soon we reach the arena for the 74th Annual Hunger Games. We land in a room with 23 identical hovercrafts; I'm obviously the last to arrive. I follow Cinna through the maze of passageways until we reach a small room. The door has my name carved into it haphazardly. It looked like they had a muttation carve it in. I step inside and the door closes behind me. On the floor is a panel that will rise up onto the arena floor with me on it. And the bomb right below my feet that could go off at any point.

I stand onto it, losing myself in my thoughts. I'd be the first to admit that Peeta was a great guy and the knowledge that Gale was trying to get us together just seems to make it even more unbelievable. I was sure he never had any interest in me; I've found him on more than one occasion staring at Madge, the Mayor's daughter. And whenever I decide to mention it, he goes on one of his anti-Capitol rants. I wonder what would happen if he ever crossed the wrong Peacekeeper….

As my thoughts delve deeper into the situation with Peeta, the panel starts to rise. Sunlight comes through the opening hole, giving me a chance to adept before the minute wait begins. At the top of the rise I can see the Cornucopia, surrounded by everything from weapons to backpacks filled with anything you could think of. Well, almost anything. Then I spot it; the exact same bow and arrows I used during my private session. The plan is already formulated when I spot Peeta. I make small motions to alert him of the bow. He just shakes his head. Knowing him, he already has some sort of plan. Given my rating, I guess it involves joining the Careers. I could easily assume Cato would keep him around for that fact, if I disappear at this stage in the Games. But I have to get that bow. That'll be my best chance.

Claudius Templesmith's booming voice came over the arena. "Let the 74th Annual Hunger Games begin!" And then the gong sounds.

* * *

Gale stormed out of the Everdeen household. He couldn't stand to watch the first 15 minutes of the Games this year, not with his two best friends in it. He already had an idea of what both were planning. The only major problem now was how is Katniss going to use the idea of Peeta being in love with her. He knew that Peeta was telling the truth, and most of Panem probably believed the kid all thanks to Katniss's reaction.

Gale already knew she loved Peeta; he just wondered how long would it take for her to realize this fact herself. As he wandered the abandoned streets of the Seam, he started to think on how he could get money from some people. He knew that Mr. Mellark was all for the idea, but Peeta's stepmother had thrown him out of the shop when he had stopped by after the interviews. That women hated anyone from the Seam, but if somehow they could both win, Katniss's situation would be different: she'd be a girl from the Victor's Village, not the Seam. He found himself closer to the big screen within the main town than he'd like.

He spotted Katniss running from the Cornucopia, two objects strapped to her back and a panel under her left arm. As he looked through the bloodbath, Gale found Peeta fighting along side the male Career from 2. Seeing this, he turned around and started to walk away. He had barely taken five steps when a small noise came from the left. Standing there was Madge, the daughter of the Mayor and the girl that Katniss claimed he liked. Gale gave her a small smile before walking home.

Maybe things would be all right after all. Only time would tell.

A/N: I'll admit this chapter is shorter than usual. But hey, it leads into Part two of the story. And this album, _Live at Budokan_ by Dream Theater blows my mind! Go buy it!

Chapter 8 edited at: 10:14 AM PST on 30 DEC 2010


	9. Part 2: Games of Fun, Chapter 9

A/N: I had started writing this, but then I decided I couldn't stand it. Things were just happening too fast for what I wanted, so I'm re-writing it. And thanks to PeetaMellark'sKatniss for reviewing so quickly. I know Rocket Summer would too, but people can be lazy. Scratch that, Rocket Summer reviewed. Thanks a lot.

Part 2: Games of Fun

Chapter 9

I was already running towards the Cornucopia when I knew what it was; the bow I had used during my private session. It appeared the quiver was full of the same arrows. Right below its spot on the Cornucopia was a backpack filled with stuff. Upon reaching the bow, I strapped it, along with the quiver, onto my back as I reached down for the backpack. As I started to head towards the woods, I grabbed a piece of plastic, big enough to cover Prim in the middle of a nasty storm. With it under one arm and the pack over the quiver, I ran like there were mutts on my tail.

The sounds of the forest ate me up as I put more and more distance between the Cornucopia and myself. Haymitch had mentioned at one point that we'd need to find water early on. I followed what I knew about finding water, head downhill and look out for animals. I had reached a valley, but there was very little down at the bottom. It seemed this part of the woods was lifeless, so I started east; the direction the sun would rise from.

It was approaching night when I found a suitable tree to sleep in. My search for water had turned up being fruitless, but hopefully tomorrow's wouldn't be. I opened the pack and found a good sleeping bag. Along with it was a container for water and a package of iodine. I removed the belt from my clothes and wrapped it around the bag. I slid all of my equipment into the bottom before moving into a comfortable position along one of the higher branches. Tightening the belt, I secured myself to the tree. I was starting to regret not hunting as I searched, but hopefully I'll have time tomorrow.

I woke up near daybreak from the cannons. So the bloodbath was finally over. They continued to go off until 12 shots had pierced the night. _'So half way through with the games.'_ I breathe out a small sigh a relief before spotting a small fire. My eyes widen in fear. _'What a fool you are. You'll make it 13 dead, though.'_ I continued to watch intently when a scream came from the campsite. Multiple shadows moving past the flame alerted me to the new danger: the Careers. I got out of the tree and packed my stuff up. Moving through the underbrush like a shadow, I reached the campsite. The low amount of light made it difficult to tell who was who.

"Shouldn't that cannon have gone off yet?" I cringe at the voice. Cato was closer than I'd like.

"I speared her straight through!" Someone yelled back. It sounded a lot like that boy from 1, the one who got me to take on Glimmer and make myself a target early on.

"Well apparently you didn't do it right!" I guess that was the girl from 2. I believe her name is Clove, or something like that.

"Then someone should just finish her off! Marvel, since you're the one who speared her you should do the honors." So the pair from 1 was Marvel and Glimmer. It sounds like they don't like each other that much. That'll make killing them easier.

"You know, I think Lover Boy should do it. He was extremely good with that knife, don't you think?" Cato gritted out. _'Lover Boy? Oh…please don't let it be him…'_

"Bad idea Cato. He could wait for us to turn our backs before running off to reunite with her." _'If they only knew.'_ "I agree with 4 that Marvel should go back." So that's who their last member was. Marvel, Glimmer, Cato, Clove, Peeta, and the girl from 4. I remained still, no point in alerting them now that I know who they are. Then the voice I didn't want to hear sounded.

"I'll do it. You can continue your pointless arguing while I do the messy work. Maybe one of you can figure out where Katniss is. I saw her run off towards the area west of here." Peeta moved to the body before dragging his knife across her throat.

"Well, that means that she isn't close. If she was, I doubt he'd try something like that." I really wanted to laugh at how stupid Cato was. Peeta was just playing a trick on them to keep me safe while finishing off someone who stood between home for all of us. A few seconds later the cannon fired once.

"Let's head back. We shouldn't wander to far from where we left that boy from 3 and his…experiment. Hopefully it works well enough." I remain there; thinking on what Peeta was talking about as they leave. Once enough time has passed, I moved out from my hiding spot and checked the body. She had nothing. I murmur ungrateful things before readying my weapon.

I moved through the woods just like how I did, back in the days when Gale, Peeta, and myself would go through the woods in search of game and other tradable things. The thought of those times seemed sweet to me. After the Games, Gale will start work in the coalmines. If somehow both Peeta and myself could win, we'd have houses in the Victor's Village. I don't think we'd go to school. He may continue to help out at home with making bread, but I don't know what I'd do. Maybe hunt, maybe something else. My family would move in and my mother could get more patients, not having to charge.

It was around mid-afternoon when I spotted the first sign of life. A rabbit came leaping through the underbrush, raising my hopes. I fired an arrow at it, hitting the rabbit at a fatal point. It wasn't my best shot, but it got the job done. I skinned and gutted the animal before setting up a fire to cook it. The light in the woods should help disguise my fire as I watched it cook.

Once done, I ate a portion before putting out the fire. Setting up camp was just like the first night. In a few minute I was done and I fell asleep within a few minutes of climbing in.

* * *

This morning had started out better than the last. I had only a third of the rabbit left, but what I needed most was water. I decided it would be a good time to think about what to do about the situation with Peeta. At this point in the Games, I don't think falling in love with Peeta would be smart. If we made an alliance, it could happen.

As I continue to think on things, my foot goes down a little. I stare down, angry that I stepped into mud. Wait…mud has water in it! I open up the pack and pull out the container. Searching around, I soon find a small pool with lily pads floating on it. I fill up the container before tossing in an iodine tablet. I put the arrow away and strap up the bow before following the small creek down the hill. I continued down that way, searching for food when the wall of fire appeared.

* * *

Peeta really disliked most of the Careers. Glimmer and the girl from 4, Victoria, constantly argued and fought over the most simplistic things. Clove and Cato were always talking about how they were going to kill Katniss and Marvel just sharpened his spear. For hours at a time. Peeta was sure that if something was to drive him crazy, it would be the repeating sound of metal on metal. The kid from 3 was transporting the last of three mines for the food production when he spotted the smoke. Big, rolling clouds of it.

"Cato, what do you think the Gamemakers are doing now?" He says, pointing towards it. He stands up and walks over to where Peeta is.

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling that they're trying to force people together." He says this with a smile. The sort that he doesn't want to see at this point in the Games, especially if it's whom he thinks it is. Peeta's thoughts are filled with how to keep Katniss safe if it turns out that it's her that the Gamemakers are after. "Ok guys, it looks like we got something to hunt!" Marvel and Clove give half-hearted cheers while Glimmer and Victoria got into a fistfight.

"I think we should leave them behind. They're too much of a hassle." Clove suggested.

"No, that's a bad idea," Cato remarks to her. "If this is who I hope it is, we have to keep in mind she has the weapon she beat Glimmer with, not to mention she did score an 11. How she did that," his gaze fell on Peeta, "I don't exactly know." He walked over to Glimmer and Victoria, who were now staring at him. "If we tree her, you two will be watching. The entire night." He turned; ready to go after the person who sprung the trap.

* * *

I was still running from the flames. I really hope that whom ever they're forcing me towards is not the Careers. Even with the bow they could kill me. Not even a tree could save my poor self. As I run, I spot a big pool of water on the other side of the log just feet away. I dive over it headfirst, aiming for the water. After surfacing, I swim over to the side of the pool and try to get the water out of some of my stuff. Right when I finish, the snap of a branch alerts me to the presence of others.

I start running from the sound, hearing voices yelling after me. I scale the tree in front of me, trying to get as much distance as possible. Once near the top, I look down to see the people I didn't want to see.

"How's it up there?" Cato calls up.

"Better. It was a little too hot for my preference, but the air is fine. You?" Even though he wants to kill me, I can't help but smile. Maybe that's the pain of the burns finally getting to me.

"Doing better than you. So, you going to come down or we going to have to climb?" I sit farther back onto the branch, laughing.

"I want to see you climb all the way up here. If you make it, maybe I'll let you kill me without a fight." I see him start fuming, but Peeta still looks indifferent. I think that scares me more than Cato actually getting up here. As I look down at them, I feel some eyes boring into the left side of my head. The small girl from 11, Rue I believe, is sitting there in the branches near me. I see her pointing at something behind me, so I turn. Hanging 10 feet away is a wasp nest. And they're not usual wasps but the feared tracker jackers, one of the Capitol's muttations from the war. My face paled seeing them. I notice them bickering about what to do, so I grab an arrow and start to hack at the branch holding onto the hive. Somehow they don't notice, so I go until it's holding on by only half of the branch before going to sleep.

* * *

It's very early in the morning when I wake up. I find Rue closer to me than last night, staring up at the hive. It was just about to fall off and it looked like they were starting to get suspicious. I look down at the Careers. They all look like they're asleep…but then I notice Peeta wink. That bastard was awake. I make motions of chopping down the hive to Rue in a way so Peeta can see it before pulling out an arrow. I wait for him to disappear to what I believe is the west before dropping the hive on them.

I start to smile when they get up in a rush. Marvel, Cato and Clove run for the lake while the tracker jackers swarm Victoria and Glimmer. I turn away as the two scream from their stings. I look over to see their features start to swell. Once the cannons fire twice, I climb down and run over to their bodies, looking for anything to take. Right as I finish, an enraged Cato comes crashing through the trees. I start to back away before I spot Peeta jump in front of the Career who wants to kill me. I watch the two fight before Peeta yells back at me.

"Run! What are you still doing here? Run!" Soon my legs are taking me far away from that spot. Once I get enough distance, I slow down and smile as a silver parachute comes down. I open up the small container to find burn medicine. I wipe some of it over my burned arm and leg before Rue reappeared right in front of me.

"That was stupid, you know. I was showing you that so you could slip away at night after they all fell asleep." I try not to laugh. She reminds me too much of Prim. _'I'll come home Prim. You can count on that.'_

A/N: quick note to Rocket Summer: Gale and Madge aren't actually together, but I find it funny you think so. At least I've gotten into the Games.

I'd like some suggestions. There'll be some fluff eventually, but I need some events to lead to that other than modifying the book.

Chapter 9 edited at: 10:37 AM PST on 30 DEC 2010.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: thank you FiConta, Rocket Summer, and PeetaMellark'sKatniss for the reviews. And the thing you were sort of asking for (at least two of you) will come some time later. There's still food to blow up and some deaths! And RiffTrax is made of win.

Chapter 10

Peeta ran for his life. Cato had gotten a lucky slash and now the baker's son was worried about his bleeding tricep, running to a place where he could hide. The wound wasn't deep, but he could still get blood poisoning. At this point his only chance was to reunite with Katniss, some how. He continued to run before he collapsed on the riverbed.

Peeta smiled when he spotted a cave above his spot. Wrapping up his wound, he started to climb up. He would wait there for Katniss, if she comes or not.

* * *

I was happy to find out how quiet Rue could be. I was hunting for some rabbits while she kept a lookout for the remaining Careers. My eyes, trained by years of hunting, spot a rabbit flying through the underbrush. I send my arrow and it pierces right though the rabbits eye, just like at home. I hope that my increasing skill with this bow does ruin me if I get home.

Rue comes bounding up, smiling. "So is that how you got the 11?" Instead of laughing, like how I would at home, I just smile back.

"No. I shot an arrow though the apple in the Gamemaker's pig. I guess it was for their banquet after the private sessions. Scared some of them but angered the Head." The small girl is giggling, and I can't help but just see Prim in her place. And that makes me love her more. That thought sends my thinking back to what Peeta had said during his interview. When he said he loved me on national TV.

Rue, looking at my face, says a thing that scares me. "You love him, don't you?" I stare at her like slugs are coming out of her nose.

"Who?" When she starts giggling, it hits me. She means Peeta. My face goes red and her giggles turn into a real laugh.

"You do! The Gamemakers may just have to change the rules this year; I don't think anyone would want to see two lovers have to kill each other. I don't think even President Snow would." Sure, I may love her but right now I just want to strangle her. I'm not ready to come to a decision about him. As I start to prepare the rabbit, she asks me a simple question.

"When do the Careers lose?" I look up to her, thinking back on all of the Games I have watched.

"When they have no food…wait, what is District 3 again? They said something about him having an experiment."

"Electronics, I believe. What does that have to do with…oh!" Rue's face lights up with understanding. "You think that the boy from 3 has rigged the landmines from the beginning to protect their food stash, don't you." I give her a curt nod. She leads the way to the lake, just a short sprint from the Cornucopia. I slip up close enough to hear them talking while she stays back.

"The only problem with the landmines is that if someone set one off, most likely the rest would go off and destroy the food. There's a chance that wouldn't happen, but I'm not one hundred percent sure." Not recognizing the voice, I assume it's the kid from 3.

"That's nice. Does anyone else know?" I only know what they're saying, and I'm not in the mood to risk being spotted.

"Maybe the girl from 5. I believe you refer to her as Foxface." I slip away after this point and make my way back to Rue. I had heard enough for me to make some sort of plan.

"So, what's the plan…Katniss?" I can tell from the slight hesitation she wanted to call me something else. I ignore it, just like the feeling I get when I think of Peeta. That warm sensation that's foreign to me.

"You need to make some fires to lure them away. Two should be enough to get them far enough away. While they're gone I'll blow up their stash from here. From what I heard it could only take setting one of to eliminate the entire stash, along with the rest of the mines." She nods to me before disappearing back into the underbrush. Now that my only ally in these Games has left, I'm abandoned to my thoughts. And that kid who gave me bread so long ago is the only one in them.

* * *

"Peeta…" I mumble in my sleep. I was finding the current dream to be very bizarre. It involved Peeta and myself in some…well, situations I wouldn't ever actually dream of. We were standing near the Meadow back home while two kids with features similar to ours ran around.

Soon I'm startled awake by the loud yelling coming from the camp below my position. I guess Rue has set one of the fires to pull them out of the way. I wait until the Careers from 1 and 2 leave, having the boy from 3 stay behind. I move into a better position and draw out a single arrow, trying to figure out where the mines may be. As he wanders around the pile, he reaches a spot where it seems that there's one very close to him.

Pulling back, I line the arrow up with his body. I aim for his left kidney before letting it fly. It soars low and stabs him though the left side of his butt. But to my good fortune, he steps right onto one of the mines and his body explodes into a giant mess of gore. The other mines go off also, ripping apart the giant stash. I find myself get tossed back 10 feet, rolling around the undergrowth. I wait for a couple of moments until two of the Careers come crashing through.

A smile crosses my face when I see how enraged Cato is. He falls to the ground and starts to slam it as Clove looks over the carnage. I sit far away; trying to hold back a laugh when I realize one of them is missing. _'Where is District 1?'_ The worst thing that could think of went through my head. _'If that bastard got Rue, there will be hell to set lose!' _I race though the woods, running towards the second fire. That one hadn't gotten set, so I was already assuming the worst.

Then a scream pierces the night air and I start to run faster than ever.

* * *

Peeta had been searching for food when he heard a scream. 'Katniss', he thought. He knew he'd have to thank Cato at some point for not cutting up his legs as he ran towards where the scream had come from. The back of his left arm ached from the wound, but it appeared he had avoided a major infection.

Smashing through the undergrowth, he reached the screams. Marvel was there, his spear in the body of the small girl from District 11. He charged forward, when an arrow came from the right…targeting him.

A/N: I know this chapter is a little short, but I really want to drag this out a little. Plus, I sort of wanted to make the chapter with Rue's end and the beginning of the fluff to be together. Why, because I can.

Chapter 10 edited at: 10:47 AM PST on 30 DEC 2010.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: if you arrive here via link, I suggest you go back and re-read the entire story. I did actually go through and edit parts of the chapters. So thanks to Rocket Summer, PeetaMellark'sKatniss, and RandomGeek for the reviews. Once you do that, tell me what you now think of the story here.

Chapter 11

I was launching arrows into the region in front of myself, hoping to get the Rue's attacker. Crashing through the underbrush, I find Peeta dodging a few of my arrows while the boy from 1, Marvel, is pulling his spear out of Rue's body. The cannon fires right as I send an arrow at Rue's killer. It imbeds itself in his throat and he falls to the ground, drowning in his own blood. I grabbed the spear he had used on the girl and stab it repeatedly into his face, distorting his features. As the cannon roars again, Peeta pulls me back.

"He's dead, Katniss. He's dead." The pain of losing her finally sets in and tears come down my face. His hand starts to wipe some of the tears away when I turn to look at him.

"I can't believe Rue's dead. She reminds me too much of Prim…" the tears return and he just holds me. I start to think back on what he said. About being in love with me. I start to move and his gaze catches mine.

"I've found a cave we can hide out in. It's not to far from here, so we won't have to worry about the Careers too much." I smile before we start heading towards the cave. As we move through the woods, we start to catch up on what had happened since. I told him about my short alliance with Rue and destroying the Careers stash and he tells me about the small injury from his fight with Cato and his flee towards where the cave is. It's around the middle of the night when we reach the cave; it turns out the sunglasses Peeta had smuggled from the Careers during his little tenure with them acted like night vision.

"Well, it ain't much but it's cover," Peeta says as he shows me the interior. The cave sits above the creek that flows into the lake where the Careers camp is. I happen to be smiling; it would be nice having an actual roof over my head.

"So, who's still alive?" I ask him.

"Us, Cato, Clove, Thresh, and Foxface. So I guess they did the interviews for all of us still alive along with Marvel and Rue." I lean up against a wall in the caves as he goes through my pack. "This sleeping bag's a little small." He comments off hand.

"I thought you'd like it that way." He gives me a curious look as I cover my mouth. _'Why did I say such a thing?'_ I assume that I'm just so tired that my mind isn't working like how it usually does. Trying to get away from the awkward moment, I try to strike up a conversation.

"So, how long have you loved me?" When he starts blushing I laugh. _'Maybe if I knew the whole story I could finally sort through my mess of emotions.'_

_

* * *

_

It had been years since Caesar Flickerman had traveled to District 12 for a Final Eight interview. He smiled to himself as he got out of the Capitol train; it hadn't changed one bit since he came to interview the loved ones of Haymitch Abernathy, the victor of the 50th Games. The Capitol man started walking down the street when one of the kids in a nearby crowd yelled in his direction.

"You here for 'dem interviews, mister?" The kid had a grimy look to him, as if he had never taken a bath. Caesar smiled to him.

"Yes I am. Do you know where the residency of either Mr. Peeta Mellark or Ms. Katniss Everdeen is?" The boy shook his head, but another boy stepped forward.

"I know where they both live, sir. My older brother is good friends with both of them." The young boy started running towards another part of town, but stopped when he noticed Flickerman was still walking. Catching up with him, the older man apologized.

"Sorry for being such a hassle, but it's been years since I've done any running…" the boy caught the cue.

"The name is Rory Hawthorn." Caesar smiled.

"So you're the younger brother of Gale Hawthorn. I think I'll be able to do the entire interview just from him. Lead the way." Rory gave a small nod and led the Capitol man to the Hawthorn home.

"Home mother! Gale, you have a visitor!" Rory's mother yelled out from the kitchen.

"Gale isn't here Rory. He's over at the Mellark's watching the Games." Caesar studied the simple home before Rory started pulling him towards the door. The people of the Seam stopped to stare at Caesar being guided by Rory. Some of the people talked in hushed tones about what was going on.

"That was Caesar Flickerman! One of them must have made it to the final eight."

"Must have been that Peeta boy. Feel sorry for that kid if he was telling the truth, must be sad that she's dead."

Neither of them heard these things as they made their way to the Mellark Bakery. The door opened and a small bell ringed. "Be with you in a moment!" Came from an adjoining room. The elder Mellark came out and saw Caesar.

"You must be here for Gale, I guess. He knew the two the best out of everyone, even their siblings." Caesar nodded and Mr. Mellark returned to the back room. After a few seconds Gale came walking out, finishing his conversation with someone in the room.

"Mr. Hawthorn, my name is Caesar Flickerman as you should know. I'm here to interview you on both Mr. Peeta Mellark and Ms. Katniss Everdeen. Is there somewhere we can talk without being interrupted?" Gale nodded before telling his brother to go into the storeroom. Gale led Caesar to one of the rooms in the upstairs. Pulling up two chairs, they sat down.

"So, how do you know both of the tributes from District 12 Gale?" Gale mentally cursed himself. Sure he wasn't as good at lying like Peeta, but he couldn't tell the truth. That involved poaching and would get the Peacekeepers in the District replaced.

"I knew one of Peeta's brothers growing up and from there I ended up meeting Katniss and Peeta. Tell the truth Caesar, some people have asked me if I'm one of Katniss's cousins." The Capitol man laughed.

"Of course. So, which one of them do you think has the better chances of winning?" Gale laughed. He had already thought of something. It would just take the correct words.

"I think they'll both win. Sure, that'd take a rule change, but it's possible. They'll look out for each other and they're both proficient with some weapons." Caesar gave him a confused look.

"What sort of rule change are you thinking of?"

"Well," Gale started, "I was thinking they could have one where it would be that if the two remaining tributes were from the same District, they both could win. I'm sure the Capitol audience could make this a reality." Caesar gave him a giddy smile.

"Is that a suggestion to me?" Caesar realized when Gale started laughing that he was just saying yes. "You know how much the citizens of the Capitol will eat this up? The only thing that could get it through is if they make their relationship popular enough."

"Give it by the end of the day and the people will be howling to the Gamemakers to change the rules." One of Caesar's eyebrows rose.

"You sure?" Gale nodded.

"If you saw what I did from the Games, you'd agree with me. What other questions do you have?" Caesar's smile grew.

"How did Peeta fall in love with Katniss?"

* * *

"Well," Peeta began, "this story starts of the first day of school, back when we were five." My eyebrows rise.

"Really? What happened on that day? I don't exactly remember." He gives me another one of those goofy smiles.

"Well, I was standing in line and my dad pointed you out. He said 'you see that girl over there? I wanted to marry her mother, but she ended up with a coal miner.'" I started to giggle. _'Something is seriously wrong with me.'_

"Why did your dad say such things?" I ask him. Peeta tries to give me one of my scowls.

"I was getting there if you'd let me. So I ask him why she chose him and my father replied, 'when he sang, even the birds stopped and listened.'"

"That was true." I blurt out. Peeta and myself are packed into the sleeping bag tightly as he tells me the story. I want to believe that he's just saying this for the audience, but it sounds so true it scares me.

"So, in class the teacher asked who knew any of the local songs, and you rose your hand. The teacher had you stand up on a chair and you sang 'The Hanging Tree'. The teacher got upset, but I'm serious when I say I'm sure the birds stopped singing. That's when I fell for you." I laugh at him. It seems like it couldn't be true, but I do remember singing something that angered the teacher.

"And it took you what, 6 years to get the courage to even talk to me. And in the process saved my life." I find myself getting closer to him.

"I'd never regret what I did. I'll say that those bruises were worth it. If I never got them, you could've died, I would be at home, and it would be Gale out here somewhere instead of us." My head leans over onto his shoulder ask I just listen to the sounds of the world. Well, at least the one the Gamemakers created.

"Hey Peeta, I've been thinking about the thing you had said during your interview." He looks down at me.

"Which one? The part when I said I loved you or the whole 'do-I-smell-like-roses' thing?" A smile comes across my face, thinking about that part.

"When you declared your love for me to all of Panem." A small "oh" comes out of his mouth as I straighten up. "I think I've come to a decision on the topic." He looks over at me. _'I can't believe I'm about to say this. I always told myself I'd live my life alone. Sure I'd have friends, but no one to close.'_ "Peeta Mellark…I'm in love with you." Our lips touch at first before a hunger seems to talk over.

As we continue to kiss, Claudius Templesmith's booming voice comes across the arena. "To all tributes, we have a rule change." We break and listen to the announcement. "The Gamemakers have decided that if the two remaining tributes at the end are from the same District, then they both win." We sit there before we realize what he means.

We embrace in another kiss as we celebrate the fact we both can survive now. We fall asleep in each other's arms, only worried about how we'll deal with everyone else.

A/N: that took long enough. Well, hopefully you all go back and re-read! Also, I have to say this chapter took one turn I didn't originally plan, but I like where it went.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: thank you to PeetaMellark'sKatniss for reviewing already and to Rocket Summer, the fluff you want is here…sort of. To AkatsukixxxNeko and Zarianna, a review would be nice, not like I'm complaining. And there is now a poll on my profile involving a sequel to this story, so go vote.

Chapter 12

I woke up, still a little drowsy. The bag was extremely warm, so I started to move closer to the major source of heat. I suppress a soft moan from the heat. When it started to move, I moved away before blushing; it was Peeta I had been snuggling into. Before I started wondering why I was here, the events of the previous day started to play through my head. From my short alliance with Rue to her death to the reunion with Peeta. As I started to lean back into his body, a hand started to stroke my hair.

"Nice to see you're awake." I look up at him and give a goofy grin; something is up with me, that's for sure. He leans down and steals a kiss before I start to get out of the bag.

"We're gonna have to go hunt today," I say quieter than I had meant. He starts to get out of the bag.

"What am I going to do? There's only one set of bow and arrows in the Games this year and we have no thread." I give him a small glare for being so smart.

"You can just gather. You've been out with Gale and myself to know what can kill us. Just remember this about berries; if you aren't 100% sure, don't eat it." He doesn't reply. We pack up our stuff before heading out. He has his knife while I have my bow, so I'm not worried about being attacked. For now, that is.

I stop when I find some tracks in the mud. It seems so familiar and I can't seem to figure it out until Peeta does. "That looks like the print from the boots we have." I scowl myself for not figuring it out before scanning it carefully. I soon spot a small 5 engraved in the print.

"It's Foxface. She's been through here sometime recently." I sense him come closer to me, his hand just touching mine. We both scan the woods before I spot her by a bush of berries. We sneak up on her, sticking to the shadows given by the massive trees in the arena. I watch her break one open before eating it. Instantly I know what she just ate: nightlock. I wait a few moments before the cannon goes off. _'Now there's only 5 of us'_, I tell myself. We stick around until the hovercraft arrives to take her body away. I look over to Peeta, scared of the woods for the first time since I was 11. "What do we do now?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he replied. "I'm not to sure. There are only two things I can think of; we either retreat back to the cave or continue hunting. The only problem is that the game may have been scared away from here." Thinking about everything that had happened in such a short time, my head soon started to nod.

"We should head back. We'll need a strategy for how to take out Cato and Clove." _'Who was the other person?'_ I asked myself. We trudged through the woods, not worried about being followed.

"What about Thresh?" _'Oh yeah, him.'_ I was sure we'd soon be back to the cave.

"We can just let him and the Careers fight it out, then come in and finish off whomever survives." Peeta grabs my shoulder and I turn to see none other than Thresh waiting right next to the cave. I'm sure that he looks bigger than he did before the Games began. Rising from way above us, he walks down to the other side of the creek.

"What did you two do to that girl?" We stand there, staring dumbstruck. _'What girl would he care about…oh. Her.'_ Peeta's arm moves in front of me.

"Katniss here had allied herself with Rue. In a gamble to eliminate the Career stockpile, Rue lead them away long enough for Katniss to blow the pile up. It turns out that one of the Careers never returned to camp; he was the one that killed her. We ended his life before leaving; she was dead when either of us arrived." He gives us a not convinced glare.

"Then why weren't you with Rue, Lover Boy." Peeta looked down at his feet. I never thought he could feel as guilty as myself about what had happened.

"I was here, waiting for a chance to reunite with Katniss when I heard her scream. I came running as fast as I could, but she was dead when I arrived. I regret some of the things that I have done in these Games, that's for sure." Both Thresh and myself hold our stares on Peeta. I'm sure there's more that he wants to say.

Thresh closed his eyes in a manner like one with a headache. "I'll leave you two alone now. If the other two can't kill me, don't be surprised if I return. I have no qualms killing you two, but I'll refrain now out of respect for that little girl." We watched him cross the creek down from our position before he followed it towards the lake.

"Peeta…" the word came out of my mouth as his arm wrapped itself around me. Giving my neck a soft kiss, he led the way back into the cave. I dropped my pack to the ground and leaned up against the stonewall. I drifted downward until I was sitting on the cold ground. He sat down next to me and put his arm around me. "Peeta, why do I feel so bad? We both knew the risk, but I just can't seem to convince myself it wasn't my fault."

He didn't answer me, but instead just pulled me closer. The multitude of emotions going through me stopped all of the defenses I had built up over my entire life, leaving me helpless to his touch. As he continued to stroke my hair, sleep overtook me.

* * *

Everyone in District 12 was in the main plaza, waiting for the screen to turn on. After a few moments, Claudius Templesmith's face filled the massive screen. "So just recently I went around to the Districts that had a tribute in the final 8 of this years Games. During my short trip, two of them died in the arena." He moved a little on the screen.

"Marvel Durrhoff was an average kid in District 1 growing up. His parents told me about his obsession with spears that began after Finnick Odair from 4 won his Games. From there, he began to do some training on his own in the case he ended up in the Games. After 5 years of reapings, he was called for the Games. Some of the less fortunate people in the District were fed by the tressares he pulled out so he could get into the games.

"The other tribute who died on my trip was Rue Gonzales. She was a popular person in her district, given the fact she climbed the highest in the trees and would signal for when the day would end. Her family of 8 was wishing that her alliance with 'the girl on fire' would get her home, but they saw her death on TV during my visit. It was…an unfortunate thing to see." He paused, trying to keep as professional as possible.

"Now, onto the living tributes. From District 2 are cousins Cato Longsword and Clove Garter. The two had grown up as good friends, notorious for causing havoc when they were younger. They both early on showed potential with weapons, a sword and throwing knives respectively. When Clove was picked, he told close friends he was going to volunteer, something he never told me during his interview.

"Recently the tribute from 5, Rebecca Brandston died from a poisonous berry known as nightlock. She was described by her family as being a little shy, but had a brilliant mind for anything she put all her effort into. Many of those who had noticed her before the reaping spoke about how she could be conniving at times.

"Thresh Holder was well liked in the orchards of District 11. He aided the men in moving produce from the fields to the processing plants from which they'd be sent to different locations in Panem. Rumor is that the reason production had slowed down in the District was from his entry into the Games. Few tried to tell me otherwise.

"And then from District 12 are the so-called star-crossed lovers, Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen. I talked with their common friend, Gale Hawthorn, who spilled to me a number of secrets, including the plans for the night after the reaping, if the two hadn't been reaped. He also told me how rumors spread about how in different classes they'd stare at the other, but this would only happen if they weren't sitting next to each other in class." The background started to change before he spoke one last time.

"Good night Panem." The anthem blared and the screen went blank. Gale felt himself smiling. _'They'll get home alive, that's for sure.'_ He started to push his way through the crowd towards the Seam when a hand grabbed his shoulder. Behind him was Madge Undersee.

"I noticed he mentioned you. From what my father said that's a rare thing, so you must've said more than you he said you did." His face started to turn darker and darker shades of pink.

"Yeah, well…I probably should get home." Gale turned on a dime and moved away from that spot.

'_Maybe Katniss has been right this entire time about…stuff.'_

A/N: took me too long to get this out, so now you have an excuse to flame me.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: thanks to PeetaMellark'sKatniss and Rocket Summer for your hilarious reviews. I got a kick out of them. Cool story, Hannah. And to AJQuest, don't be a stranger. Review. Other than that, you should go to my profile right after reading this chapter and do the poll about if you want me to make one of these sort of stories for Catching Fire.

Chapter 13

It was almost midnight when I woke, I guess. The only clues I had was the moon light, making the cave glow a soft bluish hue. Peeta was right below me in the sleeping bag; he probably had moved me in when he decided to go to sleep. I closed my eyes; hoping sleep would take me back, but no avail for me. Soon I was ready to go into the night; my bow strapped to my back and a set of sunglasses over my eyes. I wandered around a little until I found a nice perch near the cave, a place where it would be hard to spot me from the woods.

I sat there in the woods, watching the small amounts of life moving. I had never ventured out into the woods back home, so I considered this a small treat, a beauty between the carnage of these Games. As I sit there, just enjoying the sight, the animals start to scurry away. I pull an arrow from my quiver and ready it. I don't draw back as I spot two figures approaching the cave: Clove and some male. I assume its Thresh, given that she has a knife to his back.

"The last time I saw them, they were on this side of the creek." Her face twitched in annoyance.

"Tell me, stupid. Where are they hiding at?" Even though it goes against all logic, I start to move down the hill in a stupid attempt to aid a momentary ally, if that. My foot slips and a couple of pebbles roll down, attracting their attention.

"Come down from there, lovebirds." I give my all not to send the arrow through her forehead. "Cato and myself have you surrounded! Your 'friend' Thresh is lying near the lake on the verge of death!" So if she's going to play a bluff, I might as well too. In my best impersonation of Peeta, I yell back down.

"Sure you do. What you don't know is that Katniss is right behind you, prepared to send an arrow into the back of your head!" I smiled as she moved from behind Thresh, moving right into view.

"Cato is heading into the woods to find her. Soon we'll be listening to her scream for mercy." Clove moved until she was looking right at where I was. "Why don't you show me your best, Lover Boy."

I pulled the string back. "Have it your way, Clove." I released the arrow and watched it impale itself into her throat, sending out a splurge of blood. Once the cannon roared, Thresh started to laugh.

"Good show, girl on fire. I think without that wench, I can kill Cato off. Or at least make it easier on you and your boyfriend. I suggest you go back into the cave and comfort him. He'll be worried, I bet." I wait until he walks away before running into the cave, just like the animals that alerted me to Clove's approach. Right as I get inside, Peeta's arms come around me.

"The cannon woke me and when I found you weren't here…" his heart starts to slow down as I move closer into him.

"I killed Clove. She had helped Cato overpower Thresh and she had him lead her to us." His hands moved to my hair, stroking it. I felt safe there, in his arms. It seemed like nothing could possibly touch me as I remained there. After a few minutes he let go, the discomfort of not having me close apparent on his face. He slid into the sleeping bag before beckoning me over. I removed my equipment before slipping in right next to him. The slow beat of his heart and the rise and fall of his chest soon put me to sleep.

* * *

Cato watched the screen, wondering who had died. The anthem played as Clove's face was shown. _'At least I won't have to kill her. How did Thresh do it?'_ He started a fire and sat next to it. _'Only four of us left. Thresh, who'll be on his way here. Myself, waiting. And then the lovers from 12.'_ The sky started to lighten as Thresh arrived.

"So how did you kill her?" His steps came closer as he replied.

"It wasn't me. The girl from 12 tricked her. Katniss." _'So it was her.'_ Cato closed his eyes, waiting for the strike to kill him. A minute passed.

"What are you waiting for?" Cato rose, angry that Thresh didn't take advantage of his bizarre moment of weakness.

"I was expecting it to fight you." The Career glared at the other tribute before drawing his sword.

"If it's a fight you want, then it'll be a fight you'll get. Have at you!" Thresh grabbed a sword from the ground before parrying Cato. Their blades swung with lethal force, barely getting skin. Thresh charged the Career, his blade thirsty for the other tribute's blood. Cato forced the jab away before slashing down at Thresh's head. After another parry from Thresh, they were forced apart.

"You're good. How did you learn?" Thresh glared at the Career.

"I watched you during training. After a while I was able to figure out the gist of how to use a sword." Cato smiled.

"You would've made a great ally, Thresh. I want to know why you didn't join us."

"I didn't want to have to hunt that girl down, Rue. I wished I could've gotten to District 1 first. Before the lovers did." Cato finally spotted it. The best chance he had to get the other tribute onto his side.

"Why don't we go kill them, then. You can get Lover Boy. The girl, Katniss you called her, she'll be mine to kill." After a few moments, Thresh nodded his head.

'_Maybe I will have a chance, after all.'_

A/N: yeah, it's a short chapter, but I think it's packed. Also, I can't believe Eastern actually beat Delaware. And don't forget the poll! I want some voters before I kill more people off!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: thanks to the usual two for the reviews. And most likely I will make a sequel, but I'd like more feedback on the idea from people.

Chapter 14

Peeta shook me awake, a small smile on his face. "I guess today is the final day. Whoever survives between Thresh and Cato will be our enemy today. And then we'll be home free." I climb out of the bag and help pack everything up; hopefully we won't need any off this stuff tonight. Or in a couple of hours. I walk up to Peeta, who's standing right at the entrance when he pushes me back.

"Stay here Katniss. I'll come get you once this is done." I give him a confused look as he walks out, the only thing on his body being a sword. A familiar voice shouts up.

"Where's the girl, Peeta?" My face goes white. Cato was right outside our door. So Thresh had told him, too.

"Hunting. She should be back in a little to deal with you and your traitorous friend." I crawl to the cave's gaping maw to see not only Cato, but Thresh across the stream. _'So that's how he was able to find us.'_ I had assumed he told both of the Careers when they had captured him. I move back into the cave, arming my bow as I listen to the sounds of battle just outside the cave. I just hope Peeta can handle both of them...on his own.

* * *

Peeta's mind was more occupied by the fact Thresh wasn't fighting him than the fight he had found himself in. Cato made a quick jab right at his face, but the baker's son ducked below the strike, countering with a jab of his own. He mentally thanked watching Cato's footwork during training. He leapt back, watching his opponent carefully.

"So how'd you learn to fight like this, Lover Boy?" Cato sneered at the nickname.

"Watching your feet. After that it just took some thinking about where I'd like it to go. Right now I'm thinking about taking your head off." Peeta's gaze drifted to the woods. He had to keep this trick up. "They're here Katniss! Hurry up!" Peeta's reflexes brought his blade into a position to stop Cato's before he pushed the Career away. Their fight continued for what seemed like hours before movement behind Cato alerted Peeta to Thresh's sudden involvement.

'_What are you doing, Thresh?'_

_

* * *

_

He couldn't stand it anymore. He had told himself when he got Reaped that he was going to play these Games his own way. The first step, he had decided, was staying away from the Careers. And now here he was, on the final day, protecting a Career from the girl on fire, the girl who had allied herself with Rue, the poor girl from his district. He knew everyone loved her, so this move felt like a betrayal. He closed his eyes, breathing in twice. _'It ends here'_, he told himself. He turned from the woods and starting walking towards the escalating battle. The one Cato was attacking noticed him, but didn't say anything.

"This ends now, Cato." The Career turned around, ignoring Peeta. The baker's son moved away, watching silently.

"What are you talking about, Thresh?" Cato's head turned to one side as Thresh's blade pointed at him.

"I'm going to kill you. They deserve to live; men like us don't." The Career snarled before charging in, screaming. Thresh easily blocked strike after strike from Cato. Their swords locked up, drawing the two closer together.

"I'll kill you all. I've spent years preparing for this moment when I win the Hunger Games." Tears started to crawl down Cato's face. "We had nothing growing up, so my parents struck a deal with a victor: they train me and once they said so, I'd go into the Games." The tears increased in numbers. "It was my only chance to help my family out of our miserable life." The gazes of Cato and Thresh locked. "I'm going to kill you all!" And then he attacked Thresh with no abandon.

* * *

I heard what Cato had said. His tale brought some pain to my heart. _'He had a similar life to mine. But he had different resources available.'_ I walked from the back of the cave to the entrance, watching the two fight; Peeta just watched, not knowing which one to finish off. Thresh takes a defensive stand as Cato hacks away at District 11's final tribute. But then the Career makes a mistake. He thrusts to far, opening his midsection up for an attack. Taking advantage of this, Thresh chops the Career in half, ending that threat in the Games.

I walk down to Peeta, hoping the small amount of terror I feel isn't on my face. He gives me a small smile before we turn to Thresh, panting from his battle. "You both heard what I told Cato, I don't deserve to live." A small smile comes across his face. "I hope you two the best in whatever your futures may send your way." His gaze drops. "Will you be my second, Peeta?" I look between the two, confused by the use of that term. _'Second?'_

Before I can ask Thresh what that means, he takes his sword and drives it into his stomach before moving it from his left to his right. Peeta then draws his sword and cuts open Thresh's throat. As the blood starts to come out, I turn away. Even though I can't see it, the smell is strong and I feel the urge to puke. The cannon fires twice, and then I fall into Peeta's arms, crying.

"It's too much…Peeta. But at least…this is all…over." I clutch onto him as we wait. After minutes, I pull my face from his shirt. "Maybe they want us to head back to the Cornucopia?" He shrugs before we leave. Our hands find each other on instinct as my head leans into his shoulder.

It's midday when we reach the Cornucopia. It was only six days ago we were here, terrified out of our minds. But now, we're here as victors. Together. I had grabbed two nightlock berries on our walk from the cave. I sit down, happy to be here at the end with Peeta. And then I return to thinking about my feelings. I wasn't too sure I truly loved him, but I knew I couldn't live without him. He was the best part of these Games, but that wouldn't be saying much.

"When is the hovercraft going to arrive? I'm getting sick of this arena. Reminds me too much of…death." Peeta looks down to me, a smile on his face. I knew I had claimed I would never marry, but I think this boy could possibly change my mind. Possibly. As we wait, Claudius's voice returns.

"Congratulations to the surviving tributes of the 74th Hunger Games. The rule change from earlier has been revoked. Only one of you can survive. May the odds ever be in your favor!" My stomach drops. _"Only one of you can survive."_ I look to Peeta, seeing the same fear I have in his eyes. The Capitol doesn't want me to have him.

* * *

The angry murmurs traveling through the crowd in District 12 excited Gale. He had always dreamed of a Panem without the Capitol, a rebellion that could unite the Districts. What he had never expected is that his two best friends would be the igniters of that sort of rebellion. He continues to watch the screen intently as a hand comes to his shoulder. Standing there is the girl who was slowly digging her way into his heart: Madge Undersee.

"I guess this is very hard for you, seeing your best friends having to decide who'll survive." Her voice revealed her small amount of fear for Peeta and Katniss; she had been a friend with them at school, he reminded himself.

"It is, and now I just feel terrible. Right after the announcement had settled on the crowd, I just thought that maybe this could lead to a…riot." Her eyebrows scrunched up, scaring Gale further. _'Maybe she knows what I'm thinking of.'_

"You never know, Mr. Hawthorn." Her gaze traveled to the screen. "What type of berry is that? I saw them pick two as they journeyed to the Cornucopia." Gale turned back to the screen, confused. Then he saw them. They both had a single berry in their left hand as their lips came together. It appeared to him as if they were saying goodbye. He thought about the berry for a second before it's importance hit him.

"That's nightlock! What are they thinking?" He would've continued ranting before his eyes grew wide. They were showing the Capitol they couldn't live without the other, but the Districts were getting different messages. This was an open declaration of rebellion. He watched the berries enter their mouths before the world went mad.

* * *

I felt the berry just enter my mouth before the voice returned. "Stop!" I spat it out, looking over to Peeta. He was wiping his mouth out. "Citizens of Panem, I give you the Victors of the 74th Hunger Games: Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen of District 12." I jump onto Peeta, excited that we had won.

And happy I could keep him. Until the Capitol decided otherwise.

A/N: well, the next two chapters will lead us into part three. The results in the poll will be announced in the next chapter, but you can always cheat. But I do except bribes. I prefer snickerdoodle cookies or peppermint bark, if you're wondering.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: thanks for the bribes, PeetaMellark'sKatniss and Rocket Summer. They were very good. Oh, I will be writing a re-imagined version of Catching Fire, the second book of the Hunger Games Trilogy at some point. I'll announce the title of the story at the end of this story.

Go Seahawks!

Chapter 15

I kept my grasp on Peeta tight as the hovercraft descended from the sky. I was happy my attempt to keep him worked, but I feared for what may happen next. Technically we did defy the Capitol, so rebellion is now a possibility. And that scares me the most. As we're pulled up into the hovercraft and led to some seats, my thoughts drift to the people I had left behind in 12. I know my family and his will be celebrating, maybe minus his stepmother. Gale will probably be the happiest person in 12…and maybe he and Madge will have gotten together. You never know.

My head leans on Peeta's shoulder as I sigh just audibly. His hand wraps around me and I move closer into him and a simple thought goes through my head. _'He's mine.'_ I smile before my eyes close; I want to take in the sounds and smells of the unfamiliar surroundings. I remain in this blissful state until we arrive back in at the Training Center. Three Peacekeepers, along with Haymitch, are waiting for us.

"What's going on?" None of them answer, but I feel panic as my grip on Peeta weakens until they pull him away from me. Two Peacekeepers drag him in as the other one, along with Haymitch, keep me back.

"What are you doing? Haymitch!" He scowls down at me.

"They want you two to reunite on the stage. It seems a little harsh, but it seems like we've been playing some sort of 'rebellious' face, according to the Capitol." Understand hits me before I punch Haymitch with all of the strength I have in the gut. He doubles over and the Peacekeeper restrains me, using more force than I've ever seen one use. Maybe it's the fact I've basically bribed every important one in District 12 for the past 5 years. I look down at his crumpled form as tears crawl down my face.

"That's rebellious, Haymitch." The Peacekeeper leads me into the building and to an elevator. He presses a button in front of my view before we rocket up. It takes everything I have to keep both my tears and my emotions in. Soon the elevator stops and the doors open. He jabs me with the butt of his rifle and my reflexes move me out of the elevator. The door closes and then I'm left alone. I crouch down and cry. Many feelings go through me. Betrayal from Haymitch, longing for Peeta, anger at the Capitol, and hope to get home soon. I've had enough of the Capitol to last me a lifetime, but I know I'll be back. That's the new life I've bought myself. With blood.

After what I guess is an hour, I pull myself from the floor and head into a bedroom. I sit on it, looking around when a photograph catches my eye. I walk over to it and pick the photo up. It has seven people in it: a mother and father along with five children. I stare at it before the eldest looks familiar. _'Rue.'_ I gasp before dropping it; the Capitol bastards were keeping me on the District 11 floor until the celebration for the victors. I leave the room, to scared to stay in there. Rue's death starts to play through my head repeatedly as I turn the TV on, not expecting anything. As life comes to the screen, a smile creeps onto my face.

Right there in front of my eyes is Gale and Madge talking with Caesar. I sit down, turning the volume up.

"So Madge, you've known Katniss and Peeta most of your life. Are you surprised by what happened in the Games?" She starts laughing.

"Of course! For six years I've gotten to watch Peeta stare at Katniss for a couple minutes every class." My face starts to blush. I really hope Peeta isn't watching this. It may ruin him. "And then during sixth grade, they were suddenly friends. There was a number of rumors over how that had begun…and I didn't start any of them." I'm on the edge of the couch, watching intensely. If this is being broadcasted across Panem, I could easily die of embarrassment, but I bet Peeta would beat me.

"Really now…" Gale remarks. I had forgotten he was there. "I remember the first time I met them." He turns from Madge to Caesar. "Can you keep a secret?" The Capitol man laughs.

"I'm the best secret-keeper in Panem, Gale." There's a small twinkle in his eye.

"Ok. So my brother had gone over to the Everdeen house, given he was good friends with Katniss's younger sister Prim. So I was entertaining some younger kids from around the Seam when Rory came running up. That's the brother I was talking about. He came rushing into our house, breathing heavily. 'You should come meet Prim's older sister and her boyfriend!'" Both Caesar and Madge howl with laughter. It turns out that this isn't in front of a crowd. "So I'd heard about her at school and all, so I just shrug my shoulders, not really caring. He leads me half way across the Seam to the house and we go inside.

"When he introduced them the way he had told me about them, both of their faces went red. Peeta stood up and left, only saying goodbye to Katniss. She sat there, scowling at me like I had fungus on my face, so I just left. Some things changed and now we're all where we are now." My mouth is wide open. I was surprised he could come up with such an elaborate lie. The true story was that Peeta and I were in the woods, hunting. It had been a crummy day and we had barely anything to show for our efforts. As we walked towards the fence, we found a rabbit in a trap. He started to study it before a voice came from behind a tree.

"Stealing is illegal, you know." I fired an arrow in the direction of the voice before taking in the speaker. Standing there was Gale Hawthorn, a boy I only knew about from my younger sister and one of Peeta's brothers. And Madge. I was sure she could talk about him for years without stop. After that day we all became great friends, although I never knew about the rivalry Peeta revealed in his interview.

Caesar is grinning. "So do you know how she got that 11? Either of you?" I silently thank not showing up at Madge's house with game; that'd look bad. She shakes her head and then the cameras zoom in on Gale. He sits there for a brief moment before shaking his head too. The cameras return to Caesar.

"That's all, Panem. Make sure to tune in at 5:30 for the Closing Ceremony of the 74th Hunger Games. Until then, I'm your host Caesar Flickerman." The anthem plays and the screen goes black. I lean back into the couch, ignoring the footsteps.

"You enjoy that Katniss?" A feeling of disgust crawls across my body. President Snow was here. I had a horrible feeling about what he was here for. "You probably know why I'm here, don't you?" I turn to face him. He looks more repugnant than he did on TV.

I nod before he starts to talk. "Many citizens of this country will overlook your incident with those berries as a love-crazed girls' attempt to get herself and her lover home. But some will see it as a move of rebellion, especially after all the things you and that boy, Peeta have done." I smell the light fragrance of roses and a heavy after smell of blood.

"So what do you want from me? Most people will get it right; I can't live without him. I want to know why you're so scared of two teenagers and some berries?" He gives me a better scowl than I give out regularly.

"Because it can take things smaller than just two love-stricken teenagers to cause rebellion. The people of an old country called France we're driven to a bloody revolution after they assisted our old self, the Untied States of America, to freedom. They were inspired by something the Americans resurrected. They called it democracy. A simple ideal sent them over the brink. What's to say that your little spectacle won't do the same here?" I give him a blank look. I had never heard such stories before, not even in history.

"So what do I do? I'm assuming you want me to stop this rebellion." He smiled.

"I'll leave you to that during the Victory Tour. You have a ceremony to attend." He turned away, leaving me with two Peacekeepers. They lead me to the left-hand elevator while Snow gets in the right. His closes and goes down while the door to the mine opens. Inside is two, armored boxes. The closed one has the Peeta's name on it while the open one has mine. Their guns move towards the open boxes and I follow the cue. I step inside and watch as they close it. The next time I see light will be at the Launch Room, the place from which I'll be sent into the ceremony.

Now all I can do is wait.

A/N: so there happens to be the slight possibility of me getting a snow day tomorrow, so wish me luck on that. Also, we're almost 2/3 done.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: thank you to my faithful reviews, PeetaMellark'sKatniss and Rocket Summer. The sequel will arrive some time mid-February as of now. That and the $4.12 can't be used on iTunes. Also, is it American?

Chapter 16

I fell asleep in the hushed casket. Once inside the only way I could figure out where or how we were going anywhere was by how I moved inside of the box. It turns out that they put in quite the effort into dampening sound. Once asleep, my mind went on a crazy dream.

I spotted Rue in a tree, looking down at me. "Come on up, Katniss." Her face was smiling and soon I was up there with her. She was dressed in feathers and soon grabbed my hand. "Trust me." That's all she said before we lifted off from the tree and into the air. We soared high into the air, above the clouds before I even asked a question.

"How are you doing this?" The little girl taking me along started to giggle.

"Think about the pin you have. It's a mockingjay…and that's what I am in this place." I give a questioning look, but I refrain from pushing the subject further. We start to come down from above the clouds when I spot it: District 12. I spot familiar places like my house, the Hawthorn's, the Mellark Bakery, the school, the Justice Building, and even the Hob before we land within what I believe is the Victor's Village.

"Is this…?" I start to ask

"The Victor's Village in 12? Yes it is. This is where you and Peeta will live out the rest of your lives. In between the Hunger Games, of course." I look at her.

"What do you mean by that?" Her laughter fills the air before I remember; we'll be mentors from now until another boy and girl from 12 win the Games. A few tears roll down my check.

"What is it?" Rue's hand is on my back.

"I…don't want…to have…kids, you know? I don't want to have them suffer…the same fear that I have. I don't want them eligible for these Games." She gives me a soft smile.

"Don't worry. Hopefully the next one you're in will be the last." And then I wake up, screaming her name before remembering that she'll never be alive again, that my only comfort will be Peeta for the rest of my life. And when I think on that, I lean back against the pads, smiling, and say his name.

"Peeta."

* * *

Gale couldn't believe it. If you would've told him two weeks ago that both Katniss and Peeta would win the Hunger Games and that he'd be in the Capitol with Madge for the Closing Ceremonies, he'd have called you crazy. But he was there and it all was happening.

"I never thought popcorn could be this good!" He smiled when Madge returned from the food line. She held the basket in his direction. "Try some!" I give the stuff a quizzing look.

"I'm not sure…"

"Come on Gale! You said you'd try any foods while we were here. You know we get to surprise them before they get on the train for 12, right?" Gale laughed. He had been the one who had thought up the idea and apparently the Capitol was all up for those sorts of things. He continued to stand there, waiting. It was above five minutes from when the victors arrived, but the prep teams were already on stage. Madge had punched him after he had laughed at the way they looked.

"I'm sorry, but they just look so ridiculous." Even though she was scowling at him, her features started to lighten.

"Yeah…but it's mean to laugh at people because they look different." Gale started to laugh again.

"Back home I could easily pull off a ten minute comedy routine just using the way they look here. You should see the faces of the Seam kids." She rolled her eyes.

Soon the announcer from the Games bellowed again. "The escort for District 12, Effie Trinket!" Everyone starts to applaud as the familiar lady walks out, still wearing a pink wig. He could tell Madge's eyes were locked on his head, so he turned to her.

"You don't have any witty comments about her, do you?" Rolling his eyes, he started to talk.

"We do this thing on the day of the Reaping between myself and the victors where we mimic her accent." She started to giggle before turning red.

"I can't believe I just did that." Gale roared with laughter at her comment, shaking his head.

"For some reason I'm not surprised. From what I've seen, you do those sort of things a lot." Her face scrunches to give her face an angry look. He just smiles before turning his attention back to the ceremony.

The voice comes again. "Welcome the stylists of the victors, Portia and Cinna!" Madge raises an eyebrow at the expulsion of a last name while Gale is surprised by how they look. They seem normal to him, as in District 12 type of normal. The applause is louder; they obviously made a huge impact on the Games this year.

"They look normal!" Madge exclaims. As she starts to rant on how un-Capitol-like they are, Gale's thoughts drift to what Katniss had been telling him for almost a year. _'Do I actually like Madge? Is Katniss right? I mean, I was right about Peeta and her, but that was obvious to almost everyone.'_ He tries to shake the thoughts from his head as the ceremony continues.

* * *

I was starting to get annoyed by the loss of my two most important senses. Sure, I could smell things, but that did very little to help me. The only things I can here are the sounds I make inside the metal cell, but they do little for my situation. All I can do is relax and think on things. Unfortunately, all I can think about is Peeta and for some bizarre reason, primarily his lips. I try to shake the thoughts from my head, but I can't.

As I lean back, trying to get a little more sleep, the container is moved so I can only stand in it. It moves around for a little before stopping. A small TV on the door I hadn't seen earlier turns on. I watch as Cinna and Portia take there appropriate spots with the prep teams and Effie. I know soon Haymitch will be brought on stage; I just hope he isn't as drunk as usual. And then it'll be Peeta and myself…

I panic thinking on how they'll do it. Will they just raise us in these chambers and open them up? Do they have some sort of message to the Districts? I assume from what Snow had said when he visited floor 11 of the Training Center about the possibility of rebellion. 'Is it the best for everyone?' As I ask myself this, Haymitch walks on stage, a small bit of swaying in his arms. He may be drunk, after all. And then I rise up.

* * *

Madge was nervous. The mentor for the District, Haymitch, had just stepped onto the stage. He walked over to where the rest of the crew for Peeta and Katniss were, signaling they were about to enter the Celebratory Arena. But instead of thinking about them, she couldn't help but think about Gale, standing right next to me. Madge had accidentally blabbed to Katniss that she found the eldest Hawthorn to be attractive.

She knew she couldn't think about those sorts of things as two metal boxes rose from the floor. The doors rose up and the victors, her friends, stumbled out.

* * *

As the door opened straight up, the brightest lights I had ever seen shined right in my eyes. I stumbled out, scared that I would fall over. I soon regained my senses and looked across the stage. Standing there in front of a similar box was Peeta. The instant my eyes locked with his blue ones, I ran straight at him and flung myself into his arms.

And then our lips met, hungry for each other.

A/N: part two is over; part three will be up next! So I'd like some suggestions on what to name the sequel. I have no good ideas as of now, so they'd be helpful.


	17. Part 3: A Victor's New Life, Chapter 17

A/N: if I get 5 more reviews, this story will have twice as many as my top one…before my two most loyal reviewers, PeetaMellark'sKatniss and Rocket Summer appeared on the scene. Other than that, we have 8 chapters left, including this one.

And I thank you chapter, which technically shouldn't count.

Part 3: A Victor's New Life

Chapter 17

I was there in his embrace for what seemed like forever. It took a couple of nasty looking Peacekeepers to convince us to let go. They pointed us over to what would usually be a throne-like chair, but instead was what my mother called a 'loveseat'. Peeta plopped down on the left side while I moved into the right, curling up close to him. As my head leaned down against his shoulder, his arm moved around me. At this point, a small smile crept across my face. _'Take that, President Snow.'_

Claudius's booming voice comes across the ceremonial arena. "Welcome tonight's host, Caesar Flickerman!" The crowd goes wild as he comes out, still the same light bluish color he was last week. He sits down into the chair near the couch.

"Well, I'd say I'm pleasantly surprised you're both here, but I guess it would be impossible for either of you to kill the other, huh?" My smile grows a little bigger while Peeta chuckles. Our smiles fade as the real show begins. It starts with all of the reapings. I'm surprised from the sizes of some of them, especially District 11. It feels as if they have minor reapings to decide who ends up in the main one. After seeing Rue and Thresh be called up, it changes into our District.

First I take the stage before Gale comes up. I can already spot Peeta starting to move for the stage. Then I watch their hands as they switch places; they trade off a piece of paper, which soon finds its way to Effie, somehow. Soon it changes to the scores; I prayed for them to change, but they don't. After that, the interviews appear. We watch some of the others, including the final eight, before it slows down to part of Peeta's. Tears crawl down my face as he, once again, declares his love for me to all of Panem. I notice he turns to me before our lips meet again. They part as all 24 tributes are lifted up into the arena; the Games have begun.

Watching the bloodbath at the Cornucopia is difficult. I smile when Peeta takes out the girl from 4. The Peeta onscreen then turns to Cato and tries to take him out, but he meets a similar fate to what Thresh would when we sent him after them. At this moment Peeta's plans for the Games start to bear fruit. I watch them take out the girl just near my camp on the first night before moving on. The night passes and I head off in search of food. I would find a rabbit, but no water. Another day passes before I find water…and that wall of fire. I escape it just to be treed by the Careers. After my discovery of Rue and the tracker jackers, I sleep. Upon morning, I spot the first sign of what would soon come; I alerted Peeta to the danger I'd soon be dropping.

More passes by. I watch Peeta find the cave. I blow up the Career's supplies by using the boy from 3 as an accidental suicide bomber. Rue's death at the hands of District 1's male. The reunion of Peeta and myself, the boy with bread and the girl on fire, I murmur in my head. It seems so perfect that we meet on good terms over the body of my only other ally. We leave there, allowing the hovercrafts to take the bodies away. Then the cave. The two incidents with Thresh out side our cave. Clove's death makes me smile slightly, but I soon hide it in Peeta's side. I just realized we're still wearing the same clothes we were back in the arena. After watching Cato and Thresh be killed again, we walk to the Cornucopia. The final announcement…and then the berries come out and they go into our mouths. It ends with me falling asleep on Peeta's shoulder.

Caesar starts to talk to us. "You two did well. In all of the years I've been involved with these Games, this was probably one of the toughest sets of tributes ever." I give him a gracious smile. _'At least someone doesn't think we're monsters.'_ It takes too much effort to attempt to say that, so I just continue to lean into Peeta's warm body.

"If you have been around so long, how do you think we would've done against Haymitch, back in his Games?" Peeta has a small smile on his face, lightening up my features.

"He still would've won. What he did was crazier than the berries you two pulled." My eyebrows rise in a manner as if I was asking a question, but Peeta asks it for me.

"So what did he do?" Caesar laughs.

"Why don't you ask him?" We turn to Haymitch, who has looked down at his feet. _'Maybe he isn't drunk…'_

"I'll tell you two on the train home." A Peacekeeper comes running up and whispers something in Caesar's ear. They quickly converse in hushed tones before the Peacekeeper runs off.

"It seems as we have a little surprise for our victors. Bring them out!" His hand sweeps to the side and I gasp when I see who they are.

* * *

Gale and Madge had been waiting patiently as the video recapping the Games played. Madge turned away, too horrified to watch, but Gale's eyes were fixed onto the screen. It seemed like some sort of bad nightmare that he could never relate to. The Peacekeeper that had been waiting with them ran out as the crowd's attention went to Haymitch. The two watched as the host and the guard talked. Soon the Peacekeeper ran back.

"Come on you two. They're ready." He leads them out from under part of the pavilion and they both smile at the looks on the victors' faces. Katniss is obviously surprised, but Peeta is giving them a knowing look. _'He knew I was coming, but not Madge. Well…surprise,'_ Gale laughed to himself. The victors stood up and hugged their friends before Caesar broke up the celebration. Gale sighed. There's going to be a long talk coming soon.

* * *

I was thoroughly surprised by the appearance of Gale and Madge. I was sure that they rarely ever brought friends of the victors to the Capitol to celebrate with them. I guess this is just another way for Snow to bribe Peeta and me into putting down this 'rebellion' he mentioned. Part of me doesn't believe him, but they could tell me the truth on the matter.

"So, Katniss, Peeta, either of you surprised by the arrival of your friends?" I wasn't in the mood to answer; images from the Games were continuing to replay in my head.

"Yes we were." I can't believe I'm still so surprised by how well Peeta can lie. Maybe what he's been saying isn't true. I try to shake that idea as Caesar's attention turns to me.

"I guess this has been a major rollercoaster for you, Ms. Everdeen. When did you realize you were in love with Mr. Mellark here?" I felt every single set of eyes in Panem turn right on me.

"Well…I guess in the cave…when they announced I could keep him…" I felt the weight come off of my shoulders. I couldn't think on my feet as quickly as Peeta.

"That's what I guess many would assume. I guess you know why they did that rule change at first." _'Because I kissed Peeta and the Capitol went crazy?'_ Caesar's gaze moves to Gale. "Mr. Hawthorn here mentioned that sort of rule while I was in 12. Apparently the Gamemakers bugged me and when you two reached the cave, all of the correct events happened to secure the rule change." My mouth was wide open. 'Gale had thought up that rule? That seems like something they'd use for a Quarter Quell…, which was next year, I reminded myself.

Peeta tried to pick up the dropped reins. "Why doesn't that seem to surprise me? Well, at least Katniss and I have something to do during most of our newfound free time." He gives me a mischievous smile, which I return. I could see both Gale and Madge turning white. _'This'll be fun.'_

A/N: yay, quick upload before school!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: now there's a new awesome person: November92009. Thanks for the reviews and I feel more inspired to continue writing. And to the usual gang, thanks for the continued support. And whoever gets review #42 will receive something awesome. Just saying. Also, I'm thinking about calling the sequel 'Blowing on Sparks'. If you get the double meaning, good for you.

Quick note: some guy from this site called Ology has done a thing on his dream cast for the Hunger Games. How about you all go re-read the book thinking about Robert Downey Jr. as Haymitch.

Chapter 18

It was almost midnight when we all got back to the Training Center. After the ceremony, they took us to President Snow's mansion to party with the major people from the Capitol. I easily spotted the look of disgust on Gale's face; he despised the Capitol with every bone in his body. Madge was able to pull some of the spotlight away from Peeta and myself, but it just seemed like we were being swarmed.

"Now I know how the Careers felt when you dropped the nest on them," Peeta remarked to me during the party. Eventually President Snow said goodnight to everyone before giving us our 'crown'. Now I was trying to decide if that given it splits in half if that's supposed to be an insult or is just some sort of Capitol joke.

The elevator to our floor opened, letting us all off. Cinna, Portia and Haymitch went into the main room to talk while Effie hurried us to my room while Gale and Madge are forced into Peeta's. Once they're out of sight, I turn to Peeta, giggling.

"I wonder how Gale's going to take being in the same room with Madge overnight." Peeta rolls his eyes before his lips find mine once again. I'm sure that by the time we get home that I'll be tired of this. Scratch that, I don't think I'll get tired of Peeta. Soon the door behind me opens and we move into the room, our lips still together. We eventually break and go to bed; there'll be time for other things once we get home.

It was late in the morning when I woke up. Feeling Peeta beneath me felt like déjà vu; something similar had happened the first night in the cave, way back then. For some reason it seems like a dream, or even another life, thinking about the Games. Then I have to remind myself that I just got out of them yesterday. How they had done everything in such a small amount of time, I was wondering when those warm hands moved along my sides.

"Katniss…" Peeta's tempting voice came from below. His hands move up my sides until they find their selves in my hair. I lean down over him, getting a long kiss before my feet plop onto the carpet next to the bed.

"I thought I'd sleep worse out of the arena, Peeta. Maybe the nightmares won't arrive for a couple of days…" I start to think back to my father's death; after he died I struggled from a number of nightmares, some that kept me up at night. My well-trained hunting ears catch his footsteps coming up behind me before I'm wrapped up in his arms.

"Then I'll just be there to make sure they don't come." I look up at him, smiling before he gets another kiss. We're still in this embrace when the door opens. We part and look to see Cinna and Portia standing at the doorway. They're both smiling at us. Then Cinna makes the comment I'd never want to hear.

"So how long until I have to start making baby clothes?" Peeta probably blushes, but I feel tears wanting to escape. I turn to around and Peeta lets me cry into his shirt; it's just too much right now.

"I guess that wasn't the best to say, especially now. We'll come get you two…when you're ready. Effie has been getting on our case, though." I hear Cinna's voice, but I can't look at his face. Maybe later, when I forget about his comment about children. I already know that any child we have will be put into the Games. By our victory, we have sealed that fate for them.

"What's wrong, Katniss? Are you really upset by what Cinna said?" I don't look up at him, but instead I just nod my head into his chest. As his hand strokes my hair in a comforting manner, he questions me again. "What are you afraid of?"

Knowing I couldn't hide from everything, I pull back. "Any child we have will be in the Games, Peeta. I don't think I could ever live with that." I find myself regaining some control over my feelings, so I walked over to the closet. Opening it up, I soon picked out a green shirt along with some jeans. I pull off the skin-tight clothes from the arena and toss it into the garbage before slipping into the shower. Remembering Peeta's tale from the night of the interviews, I avoid all of the strange soaps and waters before I find myself clean once more. I pull on the clothes before heading back into the bedroom; Peeta is right behind the door and tries to steal one more kiss.

Stopping him, I start laughing. "Like I'm going to let you touch me when you're so gross and I'm clean!" I race out of the door before he grabs me and I find Madge and Gale looking similar to how Peeta and myself had earlier. Somehow they didn't notice me, so I try to give my best Haymitch impression.

"Trying to steal the victor's spotlight, are we?" The way they jump makes me smile; apparently I do a good Haymitch. Regaining his composure, Gale scowls at me.

"It's not as bad as you two last night. We were actually out here the entire night, wondering if you and Peeta had done…it, yet." My face turns bright red before I slap Gale.

"You shouldn't be talking right now." My gaze moves between the two. "If I didn't say I was happy for you, then I'd be lying. If rebellion erupts across Panem, then I bet it'll be a short lived romance." I walk away, not wanting to hear their excuses. My stomach was rumbling and all I could think about was the rich Capitol food. Yum…

* * *

A couple minutes after Katniss left the room, Peeta followed. When he exited he found Gale and Madge, talking about things he didn't want to know about. That's what he told himself, at least.

"Peeta, could you tell Katniss we were just trying to mess with her? When we were doing…. well, she'll know what I'm talking about." The baker's son gave his friend a confused nod before walking away. _'What was that about?'_ he asked himself. He soon found himself in the dinning room. Katniss was turned away, starting to scarf down all food in sight while Effie was talking on a phone. Peeta pulled back the chair next to Katniss and sat down, pilling food onto his plate.

"Gale said that apparently Madge and himself were doing something to mess with you. What was it?" Her head swiveled towards me, her eyes set in a glare.

"When I left the room…they were there, kissing. Part of me felt like they were trying to poke fun at us…" she started crying and all Peeta could do was let her cry into his shirt. After a few minutes of doing that, she pulled away, trying to smile.

"So…how about that kiss?" Peeta asked, smirking. She just laughed before he pulled her in. A strange hunger started to build between them.

"Katniss, Peeta," interrupted Effie; "you have an interview with Caesar in two hours. Your prep teams will come up in about half an hour to get you both ready." She gave them a small smile before walking into the viewing room. Once the door closed, Katniss started to snicker.

"I can't help but laugh at her accent, Peeta! It's so…"

"Ridiculous, right?" They both turned to see Gale walk in, no Madge next to him. Katniss gave him a terrible scowl.

"What do you want? Are you here to continue to mock us?" Katniss could feel Peeta's hands coming up to try and hold her back, but she was too angry with Gale to let even him hold her back. She was going to make him sorry. But before she could charge him, Haymitch walked in.

"I don't need any of you kids fighting or arguing. I have a really bad hangover and I'm not scared to call up Peacekeepers to deal with all of you. I doubt some of you," he said while looking at Peeta and Katniss, "would like to go back into the hushed casket, as they call those boxes." Still angry, Katniss sat down, admitting defeat. Not to Gale, but to Haymitch's threat.

* * *

I can't believe he'd say such a thing! I tried to get back to the food in front of me, but it seems like the appearances of Gale and Haymitch have ruined my appetite. I'm going to blame Haymitch. He always smells like alcohol. Strong alcohol at that. Peeta starts to rub my back as I attempt to let go of my anger.

I doubt that'll look good to the people of Panem. Especially those who want me to stop this 'rebellion'.

A/N: two days in a row where I've gotten to update in the morning before school. It seems like I could possibly be done with this story by next week; at this rate it wouldn't surprise me.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I hope November92009 enjoyed her awesome gift. And to PeetaMellark'sKatniss and Rocket Summer, maybe you should've updated faster. Other than that, enjoy.

Chapter 19

The Capitol pulled out this old vehicle called a limousine to move us to the final interviews. I guess they got tired of hovercrafts…or kidnapping us. I still can't forgive them for the metal boxes, nor can I forgive them for what they had put me through. The only comfort I had was Peeta, but that was part dream, part nightmare. We both knew they'd want children after we're married, but I doubt either of us could stomach our child being in the Games. Especially if we have to mentor one of them.

As the vehicle moves through the street, bouncing periodically, I try to keep myself from drifting to sleep on Peeta's shoulder. His arm is around me and it seems that I can't stay up as long as I could back in the arena. Supposedly Haymitch is waiting at the station for us to arrive; they picked an older building far away from the Training Center. The flash of cameras frightens me from doing anything with Peeta; not a way I'd like to live, I'll admit. The limo pulls up to the curb and our chauffer gets out and walks around to the door. I can see a stretch of red carpet between the door of the limo and the door to the station; I estimate it's only 25 feet. I try not to show disgust at the people of the Capitol on my face as the door opens and the man motions for us to get out.

Peeta exits first, blocking the cameras for just a moment. His hand reaches out for mine and pulls me out of the limo and into his arms. Upon arrival, our lips latch onto each other, exciting the crowd. We part and walk down the carpet, one hand linked to the other while the other waves to the crowd. I try my best to not appear like I hate each and every one of them, but I find that harder and harder. It seems like years before we reach the doors, which open up as we arrive at them. Once inside, they shut. We're left in darkness for a second before the chandelier lights up with a soft glow.

In front of us is the loveseat from the ceremony, along with Caesar and a single cameraman. "This place was called 'Paradise Theater' long ago. It was shut down, but the memory would survive." His hands move in a gracefully manner, beckoning for us to come sit down. Soon we're in the same position we were for the ceremony. After we're comfortable, the camera starts.

"So how does it feel to be the first pair of victors to survive the same Game?" I know I'm horrible with words, so I just look up at Peeta. He glances down before his gaze sweeps over to the Caesar.

"It doesn't seem real. Just a two weeks ago we were doing what normal 16 year-olds do in District 12 and now we're the biggest thing in the Capitol since who…Finnick Odair, I guess?" Caesar's laugh fills the hall with life as we both just smile. Finnick was from District 4 and had won at age 14. Since then he's been a celebrity in the Capitol.

"As we all know, Peeta has loved Katniss for a long time. Now Katniss, when did you realize you loved him?" At this moment the shoulder I'm leaning on almost feels alien to me as they wait.

"I guess after the Games when they split us up. That's when I realized…" I want to shut down, but I can't. "I realized that I couldn't live with out him." It feels as if I've dropped a heavy burden from off of my shoulders. I can just tell he's looking down at me, smiling. I glance up to see I'm right as Peeta starts to speak.

"So what are you going to do with me now?" I give him a mischievous grin.

"Put you somewhere were you can't get hurt." Our lips meet and I'm sure half of Panem is sighing and the other half are thinking about if they should put that on banners for the 'rebellion'.

Caesar takes back the reins of the interview. "So…any big plans for when you get back to District 12?" We look at each other, not sure what we will do. I'm sure that we'll eventually get married, but then we'll have to have children. I don't know when I will be ready for that.

"I'm not sure, Caesar. As of now, I think we'll just live snuggly in our new home in the Victor's Village back home. Not like there'll be competition for houses." I almost laugh at his joke, but then a thought hits me.

"But then we'll be neighbors with Haymitch." I'm sure I just sounded whiny.

"True. He likes you better anyways." I scowl up at him.

"He hates me, Peeta. I'm sure you're his favorite." And now all of Panem is tired of us making fun of our mentor.

"I just think people aren't his thing. He seems to like you when he's sober." Now the scowl is real.

"He's never sober, Peeta. You may be thinking about Cinna." He slaps his forehead as if he just mixed up two people that you shouldn't. I can't help but smile now.

"I'm sure that many people in Panem will be anxious to know when the wedding will be." He leans in as if he has a secret to tell. "There's going to be a wedding, right?" If this weren't so serious, I'd be on the ground laughing. Peeta shrugs slightly, trying not to move me around.

"If Katniss's mother allows it. For some reason I can't help but think off her smacking me over the head with a pan when we get home for some reason." Caesar grins at his little joke.

"I bet Prim will be happy to have you in the family. She's been telling me for years that you're way better for me than Gale." Saying his name gives me the feeling as if I'm going to throw up.

"How is Gale doing anyways? I really like the kid." If Caesar knew… I was seething with anger below my almost indifferent shell.

"I think he's finally pulled his head out of his, excuse my language, ass, if you know what I mean." I feel the steady movement as Peeta laughs at my small joke. One of Caesar's blue eyebrows rise.

"You mean…?"

"He's in love with Madge, of course. I've been telling him that for a couple years, you know. I could be a matchmaker if I wanted to be." Peeta snorts at the comment I make. His face goes red.

"I'm sorry, but that has to be one of the funniest things I've heard in a while." I'm trying to decide if I should be angry with him or with somebody else. It just seems too easier to pick someone else. "I doubt Katniss would've realized I was in love with her if I hadn't told everyone in Panem."

Caesar gives us one of his 'this interview is up' smiles. "Well, that's all the time we have. Good luck to both of you." The camera stops and we stand up. As Caesar leaves, another man arrives: President Snow.

"Bravo, you two. Bravo." If one person could haunt my every dream, this was probably that man. His features were distorted past even normal for the Capitol. "I was thinking about having a wedding for you two right before the next Quarter Quell." I almost cursed aloud. We're going to be mentors for the third Quarter Quell. After smirking at us as if he's thinking about what sort of muttation he's going to send after us, he turns around. A few seconds pass before he leaves. It seems as the room breathes a sigh of relief with us.

"Well, we probably should go back to that limo," Peeta remarks. Our hands link together and the door leading out opens.

* * *

It seemed like a luxury to get time alone with Peeta, far away from the cameras. We were sitting on our bed in the Training Center, knowing we'll be going home the next day. He sits across from me, our eyes linked.

"I wonder how everyone will react when we get home. I heard Haymitch yelling at Gale and Madge to go up onto the roof. You think they're being sent home?" I can't bring myself to answer; the topic on those two has become extremely dangerous to me just in the past day. Peeta's hands start to move on top of mine.

"What's wrong, Katniss? You won't talk about anything, and truthfully, that scares me." I feel tears crawling down my face. There are words on the end of my tongue, but I can't bring myself to speak them. Instead I look away from his gaze.

His hand cups my chin before I pull him close. My lips crash into his and I feel an outpour of emotions in it; a release of so much stress I had built up. The kiss deepened and I pushed Peeta onto his back. Reason was starting to fade away, being replaced by a gnawing hunger, a devious desire for Peeta. But before we go too far, he stops me.

He looks up at me. "Do you want this? Now?" I stare down at him, my hair hanging just over his face.

"All I know is that I want you, Peeta. Forever." He smiles and lets me indulge in one kiss before we fall asleep in each other's arms.

A/N: somehow I can't write some fluffy stuff while I'm listening to songs such as _Fade to Black_, _Trapped Under Ice_, and _For Whom the Bell Tolls_, all from Metallica's second studio album, 'Ride the Lightning'. Also, the name for the place is a Styx album that I suggest you buy…not on iTunes, though. They don't have it.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: thank you to PeetaMellark'sKatniss and Rocket Summer for reviewing. And to the number of people who have added alerts, along with November92009, what are you waiting for? Christmas? 2012? Duke Nukem Forever?

Note: this story is, according to Duotrope's guidelines, a novella. Maybe, just maybe, it'll make novel status (40k+ words).

Chapter 20

Fear overtook me when I didn't wake in Peeta's warm arms. Jumping out of the bed, I run to the door. I try to open it, but the thing doesn't budge. As I continue to struggle with it, a voice behind me starts to laugh, filling me with dread.

"You should've known he'd abandon you in the end, Mockingjay." President Snow's gaze scares me. And the name he gave me… I don't take the time to worry about it as he moves closer. "Let me show you Panem after this rebellion." The room fades and we appear to be hovering way above Panem, which is black. His hand moves over it and a grim number appears: 93,285. "You know what that is?"

I shake my head, giving him reason to laugh once more. "This is how many people your rebellion will kill. The only survivors will be those who live in the Capitol and take shelter in The Nut, a military base in District 2. Everyone else, dead. Peeta will join the Capitol, Gale will be killed by your foolishness, and one day," his gaze goes to my eyes, "I'll kill you." His breath reeks of blood. "Don't worry Mockingjay, you still have a chance to stop this rebellion."

"Then what do I do?" I'm completely terrified.

"Better. Do better." He fades away and a hand wakes me. As my eyes open, I find Peeta lying beneath me, terrified. My lips come down to his, pulling him in. We part for breath before his hands grab my shoulders.

"What happened…in your nightmare?" The panic on his face reminds me too much of the beginning of the nightmare.

"President Snow…he threatened me…told me to stop the rebellion that we…fueled." I sit up, comfortable on his lap as he sits up also.

"Rebellion?" His eyebrow rises as my eyes stare down towards my feet.

"Before the ceremony…Snow came and visited me on floor 11, where they sent me. He told me that the incident with the berries has sparked…unrest in a number of Districts." His hand starts to caress my face and I feel myself leaning into it. A shiver of pleasure flashes through my body.

"We probably should get presentable." His eyes light up. "We're going home, finally." I smile at him, grateful for at least one good piece of information this morning. We both quickly dress, not messing with the shower today, by the end of the day we'll be in our new home in the Victor's Village. Given that we both won, there'll be two houses we get, so my family can have 'mine'. I open the door to find one of the few people I don't want to talk to: Gale.

"Since when have you been the Capitol's lapdog?" I gasp; surprised he'd say such a thing. I'd admit he's lucky that Peeta wasn't right behind me then. "Why would you stop a rebellion that could possibly overthrow the Capitol?"

"Why would you say such a thing here? Do you want to become a mutt?" He glares at me.

"That's good enough reason to revolt." And before I can retort to that, his lips crash into mine. I struggle against his grip, trying to get away. After a moment or two Peeta pulls him off of me. I watch the baker's son smash one of his fists into Gale's face, sending the other man sprawling across the room.

"Why would you do something like that?" I can tell he's furious, something that I rarely ever saw. Gale just stands up, an arrogant smirk on his face.

"I had to get one in before I die." He leaves the room and I try to calm Peeta down, still in a frenzied state.

"He's just trying to get at us. He must've overheard us talking about the…rebellion." That word keeps making my stomach drop in a sickly way. I lean on Peeta, a few tears leaking out. "I just want to go home, Peeta. I want to see Prim…" his arms go around me as I find myself on the verge of crying.

"I know, Katniss. Soon we'll be on the train home." The look in his eyes changed slightly. "I just hope Gale isn't on that train." I find myself nodding, not even actually thinking about his reasoning. We finally leave the room to find Haymitch. Lying on the ground in a pool of bile with Effie glaring down at his body.

"I hope you two can figure out something to do with him." As she turns away, her voice calls back to us. "Thank you for winning. Now I may actually be able to represent a decent district next year." My glare digs into her back as she walks away. Peeta's arm wraps around my shoulder.

"We'll be ok, Katniss. We'll be ok."

* * *

Gale couldn't believe what he had done. First he insulted Katniss, but then to make matters worse he kissed her. He kissed her! He hadn't told Madge what happened yet as they were led to the hovercraft on the roof of the Training Center. One of the Gamemakers walked over to me.

"My name is Plutarch Heavensbee and I think you can help me with a…project, Mr. Hawthorn. If events take the correct path, don't be surprised if we are in touch once more." He walks past us, winking at Gale. He has a terrible gut feeling about him: as if all of Gale's beliefs of those who lived in the Capitol were false. He shook his head as a Peacekeeper led them into the hovercraft. They should get back to District 12 before Katniss and Peeta.

Gale swore to himself that he'd repair his relationship with both of them if that was the last thing he did.

* * *

We were waiting in the train home for Haymitch; apparently he had been taken to a hospital to have the alcohol in his stomach pumped out. We had elected to wait for him here, not wanting to risk being caught by a bunch of the Capitol paparazzi. It seemed that they were as numerous as maggots in a decaying body. As we waited, the situation involving the unrest in the Districts came up.

"I'm not sure what we should do, Katniss. It seems obvious we should try and help, but we both know we may just have to put it down." His gaze swept through the compartment we were in. "Our biggest problem will surely be President Snow; rumor is that Haymitch started drinking after his family died and that Snow had ordered the execution of them. Well, it was more like an "accident" the way they were set up." I look at him, confused.

"Where did you hear such things?" He gives me a grim smile, as if what he has to say is extremely painful for him.

"It was part of the numerous arguments Clove and Cato had during my stint with the Careers." I finally got my first glimpse at life with the Career pack; I had asked Peeta about them right after the ceremony, but he failed to answer me; until now that is.

"And why would they be talking about Haymitch?" He lightly shrugged his shoulders.

"Most likely it came up while they were talking about how to dispose of us. I knew they'd kill me once you were dead; my main goal was to keep you alive for as long as possible." His voice drops. "I never once thought we both could win." I smile at him before hugging him.

"I bet you nobody believed it possible." I knew this would be painful, but it was necessary. "Maybe except Gale." I wait for Peeta to start ranting about him, but instead he just strokes my hair.

"Of course he would." I move away from him by only a couple of inches, relieving the pressure on my breasts. "I bet you he had a hand in the rule change." I laugh and the door opens, revealing Haymitch.

"How are you two lovebirds doing today?" I scowl at him while Peeta answers.

"Other than finding you passed out and in a pile of vomit and that bizarre situation with Gale, perfectly fine." Haymitch glares at him, trying to figure something out.

"You got balls, kid. I hope you know how to use them." His gaze flickers over to me, causing both of our faces to go red. I'll admit I have thought of it once…or twice. Our mentor is smiling as he passes us.

"Just try not to be too loud. I bet you that Katniss's mother won't appreciate the amount of noise possible." We blush again as a thought goes through my head. '_What will become of Peeta and I?'_

A/N: this would've been out sooner if YouTube, The Game Game, and Replaying the Game Game didn't distract me so much. That and you should all go get a copy of _Chrono Symphonic_. It is made of win.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: thank you to Rocket Summer, I mean abercrombie kids for the new review. I have to say I'm thankful that some black guy got turned into a martyr and now we have his birthday off here in America. That and I have the summary for the sequel already planned out. First reviewer gets it!

Chapter 21

I'm panting heavily, lying on top of Peeta. I was sure we were about to do it, but instead we just sat on the bed making out for minutes easily, maybe even an hour. Haymitch hasn't bothered us since that small conversation when he got onto the train. I couldn't believe what had happened since I was last on one of these; I had fallen in love with Peeta Mellark, my friendship with Gale Hawthorn was on thin ice, Peeta and myself won the Hunger Games, and now my life will be paid for by the 'generosity' of the Capitol.

But then my thoughts go to the Quarter Quell. I know it's only in one year, a long period of time, but it just seems to close. Maybe that was one of the things they were thinking of when they started the Hunger Games all of those long years ago. The warm comfort of Peeta surrounds me as I think about a number of things.

"I can't believe we'll be home in only a what, half a day? I wonder how we'll be treated? We'll we be heroes to the young, or will we be seen as another part of the Capitol's control over the Districts?" I partially surprised he'd be thinking about those sort of things; I usually expect anti-Capitol ramblings of any sort from Gale. He would get on the bad side of some of the Peacekeepers every once and a while, but at least they haven't discovered the poaching.

"I don't know Peeta. I just hope that when I see Prim, she doesn't look at me like I'm some sort of vile monster; a killer of people." His comforting hands move across my body, eliciting small shivers of pleasure. This seems so unreal, this relationship with Peeta. The only thing I can say about it though is that it is real and will define who I am and what I will do in the future.

"I doubt she will. She loves you too much." I giggle softly, trying to not let Peeta hear it.

"I wonder what she'll think about us getting married." A deadening silence settles over us; I can't believe I just joked about marriage.

"I bet she'll be air-lifted to the Capitol to help President Snow plan it." I roll over on him so I can look at him better. His blonde hair is completely disheveled and his blue eyes reflect a murky desire I share.

"Maybe. President Snow will have to come to District 12 to get my mother's approval; I doubt she'd let me be married in front of all of Panem without her approval, even if it's you." I lips meet twice, almost trying to eat each other, before we go into another passionate frenzy. I'm sure that the day we're married people will have to remind us to be modest in front of the Capitol crowd they'll surely invite. Then a thought hits me as I part from Peeta.

"What will your stepmother think of me now? I know she despises me at the minimum. I mean, I know your father will be happy and your brothers will be giving us trouble for years to come, but she's the one in your family I worry most about." He just laughs.

"I'm not sure her opinion will matter in this. The only way she'll want us to marry is if I get you pregnant…" he gives me a smile any girl would melt from, but some of my fears threaten to come to the surface. Instead, I just punch him.

"That's not funny Peeta. Cinna didn't know she shouldn't joke about those sorts of things, but you have no plausible argument!" I rise from being on top of him, feigning rage at him. He gets off of the bed, pretending to be offended by my anger.

"You're just oversensitive, you know that?" I'm sure if anyone else saw us, they'd be convinced we were at each other's necks, ready to attack the other. On the inside, however, I'm trying not to fall apart into laughter. The fake anger on his face dissolves

"At least we'll get to see Cinna and Portia in half a year, maybe earlier." I glare at him for bringing them up; they weren't my favorite topic outside of the Capitol, that's for sure. Instead of answering with a witty comment, he just shrugs. "I like them; they're both great people. I'll admit that Cinna has a…bizarre sense of humor." I try to hold it in, but a laugh comes out of my mouth. He gives me a smug smile of victory.

And then I lunge at him, pressing him against the wall. "I don't really like being here." I suddenly find myself pressed in between him and the wall I had just pinned him against.

"How you do it, I don't know…" I murmur before I lose myself in another passionate kiss. Warmth radiates from him, increasing my desire for him. We break for a second and our eyes meet, each displaying pools of desire. My core starts to heat up and a sensation I had never felt before fills my body. The kisses deepen and his hands get more brazen; I gasp when they roam over my chest. Before we can go further, a Peacekeeper comes through the door, not even knocking.

"Dinner is ready," a smug look comes across his face, "Mr. and Mrs. Mellark." Due to my position, there was no way I could get to him and beat him senseless, so I just blushed madly. I could see Peeta was as red as me while the Peacekeeper continues to smile. "I suggest you two hurry. The President has a special announcement tonight." He walks out and our bodies untangle them selves. I'm sure if he had come in any later, the rumors that would've been spread…I couldn't bear to think about them.

* * *

After a hardy meal, we sit down in front of the TV that the train has. Haymitch is in the large, puffy chair near by. I know he has already heard about our…tryst. It seems like years before the screen is filled with color. And standing there is President Snow, as repulsive as ever.

"As you all know, this year the Hunger Games had two victors. Now, I've met with both of them and I can assure you that their relationship was not for the cameras." I want to delve into why he's saying these things, but I'm not in the mood to. "So, as a nice gift, I'm willing to throw them a wedding here in the Capitol before the 3rd Quarter Quell. I'll have their brilliant stylists begin on clothes immediately, but they don't have to go through with it. We're not going to force them into it." The smile that comes to his face scares me as the screen goes black. They didn't even have the anthem play.

"Well, that was strange." That's all Peeta says before he rises up from his spot besides me. "I think we should go to bed. I've noticed you've been sleepier than usual." I give him an appreciative smile as he swoops me up, like what would happen in those old fairy tales. The slow beating of his heart and the warmth of his arms start to put me to sleep, but I continue to struggle to stay awake. Soon he opens up the door to our room, locks it, and lays me down on the bed without having to move a hand away.

"Peeta, tell me how you're so amazing?" I feel like I'm in a dream state already.

"Because," we've both changed and he's below me as he starts to answer, "I'm in love with you, Katniss Everdeen." I smile, tears begging to be let go of.

"And I'm in love with you, Peeta Mellark." We get one kiss in before we both fall asleep. Little do I know, that Peacekeeper is watching, a smile on his face.

"Sleep well, Mockingjay."

* * *

It was early morning in District 12 as Gale walked towards the Meadow. He had told Madge he'd take her into the woods and show her the strawberry patch this morning. When he got to the designated meeting spot, she seemed…frightened to him.

"What is it?" He hoped it didn't involve the strange meeting with the Gamemaker the day before.

"You remember when you told me how to tell if the fence is on?" Gale nodded; he had done that for her own good, just in case.

"Well, it's on. Also, a train arrived just last night when everyone was asleep." His eyebrow rose; '_what can this mean?'_

"So?" She glared at him.

"It was a new Head Peacemaker. His name is Romulus Thread and apparently he came here from District 8 on Capitol orders. President Snow's." His eyes widened. _'So, apparently rebellion is a true possibility.'_

A/N: well, it's not as short as the previous chapter I wrote today, but I think it helps lead into the final chapters of this story along with the next story in this series. That reminds me, I'd like a suggestion for a series name for this…trilogy. Obviously, this is book one and they'll all be re-imaginings of the Hunger Games Trilogy, so I'd like ideas. There's someone out there who can come up with something good.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while; finals week has passed and now I get another three-day weekend. So thank you to the usual gang of people for reviewing. Most likely this story will be done by Monday, so hopefully I can start working on the sequel. Also, if you know anyone who's good at editing, send him or her to my profile because I'm going to need help writing a novel. Other than that, enjoy.

Chapter 22

I was pacing in our room on the train, thinking about what I'm going to say when we get home. Knowing Peeta, he'll just wing the thing and come up with something on the spot. Me, however, can't come up with things so quickly, so I'll have to come up with something now.

"Why are you so worried, Katniss? Everyone in Panem is happy to see us together; I'm sure even President Snow fits into that category." I glare back at Peeta through the back of my head, although that could be possible; the man had said he'd host our wedding if we'd like.

"I don't want to look foolish, Peeta. Everyone will be expecting some sort of well rehearsed speech from me and I can't think of a single thing." I listen as his distinct footfalls come close to me. "And maybe you're right about Snow; he still scares me, though." An arm moves around my waist and I lean back into his body.

"Well, we don't have to take up his offer, you know. It's not like we'll be causing a rebellion by declining." I scowl up at him, not believing a word.

"They'll make us then. You know they can do that." I feel bad the instant those words come out of my mouth; his smile fades away, leaving behind a sullen look. My face starts to lean closer to his. "We could always get married in 12 before the Quarter Quell and go through with their marriage thing." I feel the desire to pull back. "You said they'd be happy for us." I feel myself leaning in, as the door slams open.

"We're going to be in District 12 in a couple of minutes." We both turn to spot a sober Haymitch at the door. He looks like he couldn't sleep last night. We wait for him to leave before we finish packing our stuff up; our stylists decided to let us keep our outfits from the Games for some reason. Once our bags were ready, two Avoxes, people who had their tongues ripped out by the Capitol for 'treason', took the bags away and some Peacekeepers led us to where Haymitch was waiting. The look on his face told me that he wasn't too happy about something.

"There have been rumors that you two have incited a rebellion. At least that's what President Snow told me when he called at an ungodly hour this morning as we passed by District 5." We stand there, unsure of what to say. Usually I rely on Peeta to say something, but I'm sure he's playing some sort of game with Haymitch as usual.

"That's nice Haymitch. We've known since right after the Games. Snow was pretty upset over the trick with the berries." The ends of my mouth tugged up in pride; that had been my idea. This makes Haymitch angrier.

"You fool! You've endangered everyone you care about and trust me; Snow won't have any issues killing people. I'm sure your friend Gale will die first, maybe that Madge girl." I was taken back; it seemed like Haymitch knew what he was talking about…almost like he had been the target of a similar action.

"What did you do all those years ago, Haymitch?" Everyone stares at me, confused. Haymitch smirks at me. Before he can answer, a man comes running up from the front of the train and whispers in Haymitch's ear. His eyes lighten.

"We've arrived in District 12 and there's a massive crowd waiting. I hope you two are ready. For now until you die the Capitol will be watching you…unless your foolishness pays off somehow." He picks up a bottle of white liquor and drains half of it easily. A Peacekeeper goes on each side of the door and they pull it open, revealing us to the waiting crowd. The first person I recognize is Prim, bringing a smile to my face. The Peacekeepers holding back the crowd let her and mother, along with Peeta's family through. I notice none of the Hawthorn's are with them; looking similar only can get you so far.

Our families walk up, the only one not smiling being Peeta's stepmother. She glares at me like I'm filth before saying a few words to Peeta. Seeing the slight changes on his face alerts me that she said something not to pleasing to him. I'm tempted to move through the expanding crowd to him, but we'll be reunited when it's time to move into the new houses. With my arms around Prim and my mother close, a Capitol reporter comes running up, shoving his way through the crowd.

"Miss Everdeen! What's going to happen with the house in the Victor's Village when you move in with Mr. Mellark?" My face goes pink at the word 'when'. Our original plans were that we'd live in the same house from the day the cameras leave District 12.

"Well, most likely I'd leave that house to my mother and Prim, here." I touch both of them, gaining smiles from them and a few sighs from eavesdroppers. The reporter smiles.

"That's a nice thing to do for your family, miss Everdeen. I'm afraid I have to go ask a quick question from your…boyfriend before leaving." He gives me a small bow. "Good luck." He shoves through the crowd towards Peeta as Prim pulls at my skirt.

"Are you actually going to move in with Peeta?" Her face is filled with an innocence that's now foreign to me and a tear comes to my eye. Smiling, I answer her question.

"Yes, I am." Then the old Katniss comes through. "But don't be expecting to be an aunt any time soon. I don't think I could live with…" the tears arrive in full force as I start to think about my own child being in the Games that I had to live through. Prim stares up at me, trying to figure me out.

"You couldn't live with what? A child in the Games?" As the words slip out of her mouth, I break down either further. I barely notice the crowd moving out of someone's way until I feel those familiar hands wrap around me. I look over my shoulder to see Peeta there. He starts to lean in, but I stop him.

"Not now, I guess?" I just nod in reply. There's a murmur of disgust from the crowd; apparently they had been ready to see us kiss in front of all of them. Our hands find each other and we move through the crowd, heading deeper into District 12. When Peeta stops in front of me, I move around him to see someone I was finally ready to talk to: Gale.

A/N: the thing is my parents want to shut my fanfiction stuff down right as I've finally got some good stories out there, so updates will be infrequent and random. And no, I'm not going to update today. I have documentaries about people involved with the Civil War to watch! Other than that, I hope you enjoy this story and maybe you should tell people about it. Only two chapters left and then I'm going to say thank you to all of the awesome people who've made this thing possible.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: it's great having such supportive fans…it makes me feel like a real writer. Other than that, this chapter and the next is all that's left of 74th. After that, it'll be time for Blowing on Sparks…and then I'll probably write a sequel for that…yeah. At least school is half way over now!

Chapter 23

I glared at Gale as he walked forward, his head looking towards the ground. "I just wanted to make things right with you, Katniss." He finally looks at us. "And you too, Peeta." I can just feel the cameras moving closer in, just wanting to get in on this.

"Why would you? You have everything you want in Madge." I spit out venomously. He steps back, his eyes wide and his mouth a gape.

"You think this is some sort of quest…for a woman? You're a fool, Katniss. I can't believe you'd see this as some sort of jealousy issue." Peeta's arms are moving around me, trying to prevent me from attacking Gale. I'm absolutely pissed at him and if I could, I'd rip his throat out in front of everyone. But like usual, Peeta has to take the higher road.

"So what do you want from us Gale? If you can't tell, we're extremely busy right now." I look up at him, surprised by his cold gaze. Something about this scene moves me in a way I can't explain, but I feel it through my body.

"I just want to tell you I'm sorry for my stupidity. I guess that kiss…" he's looking straight at me, "was just a way to get over my old feelings. An attempt to purge them from my body…but that turned out to be one of the dumber things I've done." He looks up at us, giving a grim smile. Part of me just wants to slap him straight across his smug face, but I know he's truly sorry.

"Well, I guess I have to accept your apology. As much as I want to hate you, I know you're being serious." I give him a knowing smile. "I would expect that much from you." He steps forward, his hand extended towards us. We both shake it and the crowd erupts in a roar. I hadn't noticed everyone had died down to watch us. He moves out of our way and we're swept towards the Justice Building, video cameras waiting. Mayor Undersee and Effie are waiting in front of the small podium.

"We welcome our newest victors of the Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!" As the crowd yells out at our introduction, our hands wrap around each other's. We had been separated after the incident with Gale at the station. A strange man wearing the Head Peacekeeper uniform is standing next to the Mayor. He is led up to the mic.

"My name is Romulus Thread and I have been sent here on Capitol orders to replace your previous Head Peacekeeper, a Mr. Cray. There had been rumors in a couple of districts about the lack of…discipline and adherence to the laws of the land." I was waiting for his gaze to pass in over towards me.

"That's nice." A small amount of snickering followed Undersee's comment. "But we're here to celebrate our victors, not your promotion." I'm sure wherever Gale is in that crowd; he's smiling like a rich fool. Thread backs up from the podium and Effie walks forward.

"As you all know, Katniss and Peeta's victory in the Games was aided by them falling in love while in the arena. Watching them from the last time they were here until now, I can tell you that the way they've grown together is quite," she pauses, smiling over at us. "Interesting. I'll say that they'll make more competent mentors than Mr. Abernathy." She steps back from the mic after saying her required 'one good thing, one bad thing'. Some of the people from the Capitol that were on the train walk forward, each holding a medal. They each place one around each of our necks and walk up to the mic. I have a feeling I know what they're going to say.

"Houses 3 and 4 within District 12's Victor's Village shall go to Ms. Katniss Everdeen and Mr. Peeta Mellark. Their families are welcome to move in with them, although some of our friends back home think that _someone_ else will move into one of those homes." My face turns red and a sea of laughter sweeps out from the crowd. Some of the more familiar Peacekeepers lead us into the Victor's Village. Before we cross the gate's threshold, they ask a quick question.

"Any of your family members going to move in?" I nod.

"My mother and sister. I think a number of people in need of medical attention will be coming to my house to search out my mother's aid." They make no mention of my use of 'house', but instead hand us keys and walk away, probably going to get my family.

"I can't believe we've made it this far, Katniss." I look over at Peeta, smiling.

"Same here. As much as I want to hate Gale for everything he's done since the end of the Games, I just can't bring myself to distance myself from him. He'll probably always be my friend." I expect I look akin to fear on Peeta's face, but he's just smiling.

"That's good. Maybe in a couple of years we can invite him and Madge over for a married couple party. They're popular with the town folk." I give him a questioning look.

"Are we really going to get married, Peeta?" His smile grows, if that's still possible.

"Yes we are." Our lips meet and we find ourselves in the first kiss in District 12. Our passion tries to escape, but Gale arrives, slightly embarrassed.

"Uh…sorry if I'm interrupting things, but I have to talk with about you two about something important." We looking at him confused. "It's about the rebellion you've started. Or will start, at this rate." My eyes widen.

"What do you know?" He shrugs his shoulders.

"Not much. What are you going to do about it?" I look over at Peeta, not sure how to answer my friend.

"President Snow himself asked us to stop it, Gale. Guess who he's threatened to kill?" Gale crosses his arms; tired of this little game we're all playing. "You. Maybe you should think more about your own life." Gale's face distorts into an uncharacteristic scowl.

"Of all people I'd thought would understand, I thought it would be you Peeta." His face looked like tears were about to stream down it. "If you change your mind, you know where to find me." His head lowered as he turned away. We watched him walk out of view before turning towards our new homes.

"I bet the cameras will arrive soon," Peeta mumbled. His gaze was filled with hope. "So, I guess I'll see you later, Katniss." He walked into his house as I walked into mine. It seemed time would slow down more.

A/N: well, my mother is asleep so I decided to finish this. Enjoy!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: here we are at the end of this adventure. I have to thank all of the wonderful people who've made this possible, but that would take up too much space so I'll do a thank you chapter for all of those people. Other than that, I hope you all enjoy the final chapter of 74th.

Chapter 24

Peeta stared out the window in his new home that overlooked District 12. In the morning he would have breakfast with Katniss's family, try to get a marriage arranged, and then head to the bakery to help his family's business. His father had told him that they would be lowering prices, making food more available for the people of the district, especially the Seam. After that, he planned on visiting the Hawthorn's before returning to the Village to pick up Katniss and they'd have dinner in his house. And sleep in the same bed. He smiled at the thought of growing closer to her as sleep started to bang at his door. Peeta soon fell asleep, but visions of the Games would haunt him even there.

And so would President Snow.

* * *

I sat around the table in our new home in the Victor's Village. Well, it wouldn't be my house after tomorrow; Peeta and I had already planned out the next several months, leading us past the Victory Tour. Prim sat across from me, sipping on some of the hot chocolate I had ordered to get me through the Tour. My mother was just staring at me, thinking on things.

"I can't believe how quickly you've grown up. I have to say though, that I don't approve of the way you grew up." I can sense she's talking about the Games; I'll admit that I wish I could go back and not go to them I would; unless it meant giving up any chance of being with Peeta in ways more than just friends.

"Yeah, I guess you don't. I'm just surprised by how much I've changed. If you would've told me before leaving that I would come home on the verge of marrying Peeta, I probably would've laughed in your face." Prim looks up at me, a knowing smile on her face.

"So what will become of mother and me when you move into Peeta's house?" As much as I try, I can't stop myself from blushing. I move out of my chair and walk around to her, placing my arms around her.

"You and mother will live here." My gaze flows towards mother. "I don't think you'll like your conversation with Peeta tomorrow morning. He said he'll come over for breakfast tomorrow before you got home." One of her eyebrows rose.

"When was he here?" My arms move away from Prim and my hands rest on the top of her chair.

"There's a balcony on all of the houses. We just talked across that way." It was a half-truth; he had crawled across a sturdy pole to get back to his house. My mother doesn't say anything but instead just smiles. Just then I yawn.

"Looks like you should go to sleep." Mother turns away and starts to mess with the pots in the sink. "I'll come wake you when Peeta arrives, unless you wake earlier." Smiling, I kiss Prim on the top of her head and give my mother a hug before heading up the stairs. I change out of the dress I had been wearing all day and change into nightclothes. I crawl into my soft bed and let my dreams carry me off.

But if only I knew what they contained, I would have never traveled to them.

* * *

Gale was on his way home from celebrating the arrival of Katniss and Peeta with Madge. He knew how he felt about her, but it just couldn't come up. She had asked him what he had done to Katniss and after he explained himself, she turned away from him, crying. He kicked a pebble, angry that in almost every endeavor he seemed to come short, the only excepting being hunting. That was illegal, though. As he continued to walk through the Seam, he spotted the young kids. A number waved to him, but the few he didn't know well turned away from him; he knew that was more painful than what Madge had done to him. With home in sight, his pace quickened. But then the man he feared most stepped out of the shadows.

"Whatcha doin' still up, boy?" Gale recognized the voice as being that of Thread, the new Head Peacekeeper.

"Just going home." Gale replied. He didn't dare turn around; what he had seen of the man from afar scared him.

"I doubt that boy. Turn around." Gale did so, his terror increasing. A flash of recognition appeared on the man's face. "Your that friend of the victors. You should tell them that their plans of rebellion are foolish." He remained still; Gale wasn't going to let them know he knew about the rumors of rebellion. The Peacekeeper's face darkened.

"What do you know, boy?" Gale didn't answer. A fist crashed across his face. "Answer me. What do you know?" He spat blood at Thread's feet.

"That there's going to be a rebellion. I doubt that whatever Peeta and Katniss do on the Victory Tour will calm down the coming storm; their situation is like blowing on sparks. Blow hard enough, they go out; blow too hard, they turn into a ravenous wildfire." The Head Peacekeeper just laughed.

"If you were born in a higher district, I bet you'd end up working for the Capitol." He turned away from Gale. "I expect you in my office at 9:30 tomorrow morning. You're going to be working for me, like it or not." Gale watched him walk away, for the first time in a long he was terrified.

* * *

President Snow sat in his office, sipping tea. It was very early in the morning and he liked to be the first up. The telephone on the desk rang. Picking it up, Snow answered.

"Yes?" There was a crackle of static; the person was calling from a smaller district.

"This is Romulus Thread, Mr. President." Snow smiled.

"It's good to hear from you, Romulus. So what do you know about this 'Gale Hawthorn'?" A rumble came from the other side.

"He's a fool, that's for sure. He has a burning passion against the Capitol, built up his entire life." None of those surprised Snow. "I've hired him as an assistant. I decided that someone must teach him proper respect to authority."

"That's good, Thread. Keep an eye on him, along with our Victors. They are close to him, so I don't want them planning anything. I have someone I need to call, so I'll call back in three days."

"Of course, Mr. President." The phone went silent; Snow always hated Thread's lack of sense. Snow dialed another number, one he had never used. According to one of his spies, it connected to a woman named Alma Coin. He listened to it ring twice before someone answered.

"This is Coin. Who is this?" Snow smiled.

"This is President Snow, the current leader of Panem. Your greatest dream has come true; the people of Panem have desire for another rebellion. It seems the Hunger Games weren't a great enough punishment." Snow hung up, not caring to hear her response; he'd know it in six months when Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark arrived in the Capitol on their Victory Tour.

That was all the time he'd give them.

**End Story 1**

A/N: it's over, so I'm going to start writing the next story by hand this weekend. I have no clue when it'll arrive on though.


	25. Thank You's

Well, I guess this is an appropriate time to say my thank yous to the wonderful people who've made this story happen.

Total number of hits: 4,896 as of 1:49 PM PST on Saturday, January 29, 2011.

11 Alerts from: abercrombie kids, BreatheMe22, ficlover08, HelenHawthorn, Hungergames-Chlerek-lover, nappy happy sappy, November92009, peacegal45, PeetaMellark'sKatniss, penguinbabe, and RandomGeek.

14 Favorites from: abercrombie kids, AkatsukixxxNeko, Alexander the Phoenix, CarrieTheBunny, foreverpeetaslove, Hungergames-Chlerek-lover, LovePeeta, 88, nchinchilla, November92009, patnissandkeeta, PeetaMellark'sKatniss, RozaDimka13, and Zarianna.

60 Reviews from: BreatheMe22 (1), Anonymous (2), PeetaMellark'sKatniss (24), abercrombie kids (25), Hannah (1), RandomGeek (1), FiConta (1), HoratioW, and November92009 (6)

So that's it, I guess. If you want, I will be happy to send you a PM when the sequel comes out if you need one. Other than that, stay awesome boys and girls.


	26. Link to Sequel

This if more or less for insurance, so to speak. To get to the sequel (for those lazy bums who haven't) add this: s/6710110/1/Blowing_on_Sparks to the end of the url.

~Kamil


End file.
